A New World Filled With Desperation
by DragonFlame3281
Summary: A new world filled with desperation. Ichigo is alone in a world with tastuki and the hotd crew how will they survive how long will they live. Note: Chad Uryu and Orihime will not be in this fanfic because it will be too many people
1. Springs desperation of the dead

**Hello everyone, this is my first Fan fiction that I have ever made. It may not be the best but I hope it is not the worst. This is not going to show Chad, Orihime, or Uryu because at a point, things might become too crowded and frankly it is not what I really want to show you. Also Ichigo is going to use his twin blades and he is going to have multiple personalities to cope with ( SPOILERS ). Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been close to spring break before it all started. Karakura high school had been having a termite problem, so it shut down. All the students had to relocate to another school called Fujima high. Since it had been about a 2 hour ride, they created dorms in the high school so Karakura students could sleep there.

About a year after the relocation, it had been close to spring break. Yasutora Sado or Chad, a tall brown haired 16 year old with brownish skin had left school early to go to Mexico to see his Grandparents. Like Chad, Orihime Inoue a 16 year old girl with light orange hair a sizable bust who was kind of a ditz had left early to see her grandparents at a faraway city. Uryu Ishida a 16 year old who had light bluish hair in glasses however got injured and broke his leg a month before and because of this he went to a hospital in Karakura town his father owned

. The teenagers who were left were a purple haired girl named tatsuki, a brown haired boy named Keigo, A blue haired boy named Mizuiro, A dark magenta haired girl named Chizuru and an orange haired boy named Ichigo. Ichigo was tired trying to sleep since it was almost the end of the school day.

During his dream, he saw his friends and his family having a picnic when he woke up to an announcement to evacuate school. "Ichigo did you hear that." Keigo said nervously. Ichigo still not completely awake said "yeah". Chizuru then slapped Ichigo and said " Wake up , we are most likely in danger here while you're taking a nap."

Mizuiro then said "she's right you know". That slap made Ichigo wide awake. While the 4 ran down the hall Ichigo got his twin swords from his locker and said "we are going to need weapons if there is a mad man or mad men on the loose." The group went down the hall and got some weapons from the janitors closet.

Ichigo broke the bottom of a broom to give to Keigo. Chizuru found a screwdriver even though she wasn't planning on using it and Mizuiro couldn't find anything to use. They walked around in the halls to see if they can leave but then Keigo said "Guys, look what's outside." He showed the group that people outside were eating people.

The group also saw the city on fire and there was a helicopter that was going out of the city. Keigo then said "We should keep on moving. The group took a left and walked down a hall to see no one was down there. That's when Ichigo realized his family needs help. Ichigo says " Mizuiro do you have your phone on you?". Mizuiro said " Yeah but it's low on battery". Ichigo said " Good enough" and Mizuiro passed Ichigo the phone.

Ichigo called his dad and his dad said "Ichigo… Ichigo is that you". "Yes it's me dad is Yuzu and Karin ok, are they with you" " Yeah… Get out …. City… We left Karakura….. Get out the city….". " Dad" Ichigo now yelling " Are you safe". "Yes…. Get out…. City." The phone then dies. Ichigo says " Well at least my family is ok". Then one of Chizuru's friends named Kaya shambles out from the next hall. Chizuru runs up to her and asks her are you all right.

Kaya looks straight into Chizuru's eyes. Chizuru could see that no life was in Kaya's eyes. Ichigo notices this and says "GET AWAY FROM HER" Chizuru looks back at Ichigo and then Kaya bites Chizuru and then Chizuru screams. Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro try to get Kaya off Chizuru. Ichigo as a last minute decision uses one of his twin swords to cut off Kaya's head.

This frees Chizuru from the zombie's grip on her. Mizuiro rips a piece of his shirt and ties it around the bite Chizuru got from Kaya.

Meanwhile,

"Did you see that, You have to smash their heads." Hisashi says a teenager with silver hair says." We should barricade the doors" Hisashi says. "Right" says a teenager with black hair named Takashi says.

Time skip

" So it's true, just like the movies. They bite you, and it's all over" "What are you saying" says a brown haired girl named Rei. " Takashi, can you do me one last favor? Throw me over the ledge, it should be enough impact to smash my head." "What are you saying, you do need to do this." " I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM" Hisashi yells while blood splatters everywhere.

Hisashi then falls on the floor and starts coughing blood and then stops moving. Rei cries over him muttering to herself. Hisashi starts twitching. Takashi sees this and tightens the grip of his blood stained bat. He then says "Get away from him Rei". Rei turns around and sees Takashi getting closer to her and Hisahi's corpse. She then tries to cover him and she yells "NO. You can't do that.

He's not turning, He's not turning into one of them, he's going to be fine." Takashi says in a calm voice " Get away from him." Rei notices that Hisashi is getting up. She says "Hisashi" in a relived voice. "Look Takashi he's getting up, He's getting….. better." "Hisashi?" Rei says in a terrified voice. Hisashi is standing now but he does not show his face. Hisashi is also groaning. Rei says " What's the matter" in a quiet confused voice.

Rei gets up and says "Hisashi". Takashi pulls her back Rei says " No way… This can't be true…. no way." "I know you can't believe it. I can't believe it." "Takashi" "But it's happening." "Don't do it." " IT'S HAPPENING". Takashi yells while he runs and smashes Hisashi's head.

15 minutes later

"How are we going to get out of here" Takashi says. Takashi and Rei look out of the corner of their eyes a hose. "You thinking what I'm thinking". Water sprays in the air while Takashi tries to get control of the hose. He then sprays the water at the blockade made by the group. It gets blasted down with all the undead and Takashi and Rei run down from atop the roof. A few minutes after they get inside the building they here a scream. Rei and Takashi run towards the scream. When they get there, they are met by another group of 2 women. One of the women had long purple hair and a bokken. The other blond woman had a suit case with a red cross.

The one who screamed was a girl with pink long pigtails sitting scared next to a trophy case with a zombie teacher standing over her. The guy with the pigtailed girl was chubby with brown hair and had a nail gun with wood, a pencil, and an eraser. The girl screams "GET AWAY. GET AWAY" she starts throwing trophies that were behind her at the undead teacher. The trophies break on it's face. The pink haired girl realizes a power drill on the ground and drills it's face while saying "GET AWAY GET AWAY". When it dies, more undead start coming out. Takashi then says to everyone "Let's go". Everyone fought like it was choreographed.

When they killed the zombies they started introducing each other. The purple haired girl said "You already know the school doctor Marikawa right, and I'm Saeko Busijima from class 3A" Takashi responded by saying "I'm Takashi Kumuro from class 2B" Rei then said "Ms. Busijima I remember when you won the national championship last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto; I'm in the spear martial arts club." The chubby kid then said "Oh I'm Kohta Hirano from class 2B Just F.Y.I."

Saeko said with a smile to Kohta "Nice to meet you". Kohta gasped in excitement that a girl smiled at him. The pink haired girl gets angry and says " Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy." The group looks confused at her "Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto. You flunked last year, you're the same age as her and she's not your elder." Takashi then says "What are you talking about Takagi". Takagi then says " DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID.I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED. YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M EVEN IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU. My Mo- … my Mo-…". " It's ok, that's enough" Saeko says.

"Look at me, all these blood stains. Now mom will have to take them to the cleaners." Takagi starts crying and Saeko comforts her. A few minutes later, everyone walks into the teacher's lounge. Takagi tried to wash up in the bathroom while everyone else tried to relax. Kohta tried to check up on her but instead found out that she wore glasses.

10 minutes later, they hear a knock on the door. They find only Ichigo standing behind the door, when an undead is about to attack him. Everyone tries to warn him but he cut it's head clean off. There was blood in his hair but his hair kept covering his eyes until he looked up. An uneasy presence overcame everyone when they looked into his eyes. They were cold with black and gold eyes instead of his usual brown eyes. " Helloooooo"

* * *

**Well That's the end of the chapter, I hope it is to your liking and well until next time.**


	2. Desperation of getting out of the dead

**Hello everyone welcome to my second chapter of A New World Filled with Desperation. Now I know I uploaded the first chapter yesterday but since I have time (because it's a holiday) I decided I should make one again. Now I might or might not make another chapter tomorrow. I am going to either update in 2 weeks or a month. So now about hollow Ichigo. Ichigo has to make an alternate personality to cope with the death of Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru ( and killing them). I do not own bleach or High school of the dead just the story. Enjoy!**

"_Thinking"_

"**Hollow"**

Last time

Ichigo shows up at the door of the teachers' lounge alone when an undead is about to attack him. The grouptries to warn him but he turns around and cuts it's head clean off. There was blood in his hair and his hair covered his eyes until he looked up. Everyone felt an uneasy presence when they looked in his eyes. They were cold; eyes that were golden and black. "**Helloooooo**"

Ichigo shut the door behind himand immediately went to the bathroom to wash up. He washed his face and the golden bilack eyes turned back to the regular chocolate brown eyes he was born with. When he saw himself in the mirror he tripped and his back hit the wall.

"What was that" He asked himself. The last things he remembered were:

Flashback

"_Chizuru t'urned into one of them and I knew what I had to do. I cut off her head feeling nothing but remorse and what Orihime would think of me. Then me, Keigo, and Mizuiro went on to find others. We walked around the school but all we found were hordes that somehow came from all sides. We got through most of them but I couldn't find them. Then I see both of them shambling towards me._

_I know that it's them because of their hair color but they got turned. In a last minute decision, I decide to kill them. A few seconds later, I black out. Then I wake up here looking in the mirror." _

Takashi walks up to the bathroom and says "Hey, you okay kid?" "What, who are you" Ichigo replies. "I am Takashi Kumuro; I'm in your class" Takashi said. "Oh yeah, your that kid who never shows up in class. I am Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too".

"So, uh where am I" Ichigo asks. " So you don't remember walking in through the door , I mean it was just two minutes ago" Takashi said. "Well short term memory lost?" Ichigo said. "That sounds barely believable". "Ok you got me" Ichigo said.

" We are trying to see what's on the news, what they call this epidemic." " You can try but they probably won't tell us anything" Ichigo says.

In the lounge

"Why aren't they telling us what's going on." Takashi says. "Because they're afraid of causing a panic" Takagi says. "A panic" Rei says. " Yeah you idiot… first panic than chaos" Takagi says while fixing her glasses. " And chaos causes a disruption in order and when there is disruption, well you should just hand it all to the walking corpses". The TV continues to play and the announcer says "This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon throughout North America has yet to uphold. Government authorities will evacuate from the white house, and will relocate on board the aircraft George Washington." There is now static that overcomes the TV.

"So there everywhere" Takashi said. "Everything was fine when I checked the Internet this morning " Kohta said. "I can't believe it. This all happened in just a few hours" Rei said in a terrified voice. Rei then hid behind Takashi and said "But they're going to stop it right? Everything's going back to normal soo-". "That's not going to happen" said Takagi. "Why do you have to be so blunt about it Saya."

Ichigo walks in the room and says "She's right". Everyone turned to look at Ichigo. "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki". Takagi then says "Like strawberry is saying, this is a pandemic". "My name doesn't mean strawberry." Saya completely ignores him and says "There's nothing we can do". Ms. Shizuka says " A pandemic." " It's an outbreak of an infectious disease. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak." Takagi said.

"So what, it's some kind of epidemic?" Takashi asks. " This is exactly like the Spanish flu in 1918. More than 600 million people got infected and 50 million people died from it. Remember how much panic the swine flu caused? Well square that." "Not to disagree but, I think it's more like the black death" Ichigo interjects. "It killed 1/3 of the population, your smarter than you look." "Hey".

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi asked. Ms. Shizuka says "Well there are many theories but it usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." Kohta then says "But now all the dead people still move and start attacking you."

Saeko asks "Are you saying that there is no reason for this out break to stop?" "The weather is going to be hot soon and the undead might decompose enough to become skeletons" Ms. Shizuka says. "How long will that happen" Saeko says not believing that it would happen. "About a couple months, that's not to bad". "Medical logic does not apply to dead corpses that move" Takagi says. Saeko said

"First we need to find out if our families are ok and a safe place we can hold up for a while". Ichigo then said "I phoned my dad. He said that he was ok with my sisters." Saeko realized that Ichigo's I color changed to chocolate brown that gives you hope instead of those cold black and golden eyes she saw before.

" We need to team up." Everyone then readied themselves. "Let's try to pick up survivors as much as we can Saeko said. Saya then said "The only exit is the front door". Ichigo said "Let's go".

The group went outside and shot, fought, and slashed at all the zombies down the halls. The group found a group of survivors and both Saeko and Ichigo jumped down from the stairs and slashed at the impending danger approaching the new group.

Thoughts go through Saeko's head "_He has 2 swords, one much larger than the other. He fights fluently like his swords are weightless but on instinct. He has no technique with it ,but he uses it like he has practiced with it for years. I must ask him where he got them from and what it's made out of." _Both groups get to near the steps from where the front door is. Takagi tells the groups about them only responding to hearing. Takashi decides to test the theory with Ichigo They both go down and hold the door open. Right before, Ichigo throws a shoe he found on the floor to the corner. The last guy from the new group hit his metal lacrosse stick on a railing. Takashi yells "RUN". This attracts all the other undead from outside. The group runs to the bus so Ms. Shizuka can drive through the gate it takes a couple of minutes for her to start it. When it starts, a group of students come running towards the bus. "Wait ….. Wait" A girl says while she runs and pants. A boy in the back of the group trips and sprains his ankle. "Mr. Shido, help me up…..pant ….pant…. I think I broke my ankle". "Well, that seems like the end for you." Mr. Shido said and he smashed his faced in and corpses started eating the boy. Since, Ichigo was the last one on the bus, he almost said leave him before he saw Tatsuki running with them.

The door closes and Ichigo said "Thank God your alive Tatsuki, I found out that my dad and sisters were safe but I didn't know of Chad, Orihime, or Uryu. And….. I'm sorry…. I let Chizuru Mizuiro and Keigo die….." Tatsuki then said "It's not your fault Ichigo. You didn't have a choice" Tatsuki said now hugging Ichigo. Kohta asked Takagi "Hey, do you know the relationship between those two" (referring to Ichigo and Tatsuki). Takagi then responds "How should I know". Ichigo moves and sits by himself in the bus. Saeko then sits next to him and says "Ichigo something's have been bothering me". "Oh yeah, what's that". "What is the name of those swords and where did you get them from." "Oh these, these swords were passed down in my family. It is said that a shinigami hybrid who was part Quincy a human medium that has the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigami. And a hollow." "What is a hollow" "A hollow was supposedly an evil spirit that used to be a good spirit. A hollow supposedly had a mask to hide a good spirit's face to show that it was a bad one. The shorter blade represents the Quincy and the longer one represents the shinigami and hollow. The names of these twin blades are zangetsu." "They are both called zangetsu?" "Yes". "Well I have two more questions what is the sword made out of?" "I'm not sure". "And my last question. Why were your eyes golden and black?" "They were?" "Yeah, they were". "Well I did black out in the hall way and appear in the bathroom but that's all I remember." "You probably have multiple personality disorder." "Why would I have that?" "Well did you kill anyone who was dear to you?" "Yeah, my best friends Mizuiro and Keigo. I saw them turn into the undead in front of me and I had to cut off their head. I also remember that in the story about zangetsu that the true owner of the sword will gain unbelievable power but in turn lose his sanity."

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope it explained important questions. Also I might change the story to M depending on how I feel about the story. I won't be updating everyday but I will try to as much as I can. Bye**__


	3. Desperate run of the dead

**Hello once again audience, I am uploading chapter 3 of Hotd and bleach. I really like writing this series, but remember this is not going to happen every day (even though it seems like it). I do not own Bleach or High school of the dead Well enjoy**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Hollow"**

**10/10/14**

**I decided to change the rating to M because of chapter 4 and I said, what the heck, I'll edit it. Enjoy**

* * *

"That_ is very interesting "Saeko thought. "Ichigo is just like me. Warm on the outside and cold on the inside. He is someone I could spend my life with, or Takashi, but he has Rei." "_Ichigo, one last question?" Saeko said. "You have more questions?" "Yes, but this is the last one." "Alright, lay it on me." "How did you get so good at wielding a sword?"

" Well, before the Karakura group came here, my dad gave these twin swords to me. When I was 14 he asked one of his friends named Urahara to teach me how to use a sword." "Do you mean Kisuke Urahara?" "Yes, how do you know him?" "He is the third strongest kendo master in the world." "Hm, I never knew that."

" Well back to the story, whenever he was away his wife took over for my training." "Her name is Youruichi Shihoin and she is in the SDF." "I would try and call them, but I don't remember their phone number" Ichigo said. "Oh okay then". Saeko then starts cleaning her bokken. "I can't believe we did it" Takashi said. "Thank God we did" Mr. Shido said. "I take it you have been appointed leader" He says referring to Saeko.

"No such thing, we just work together in order to survive." "That's not good. In order to survive, we definitely need a leader. A leader who bears everything with valor, with confidence. Rei then says "You'll regret this. I guarantee that you will regret that you helped him". "The city" a boy on the bus said. "

Why are we on the bus? First of all, why are we with Kumuro and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city. Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place in the school. If you asked me, we were better off where we were" says a boy with a yellow Mohawk named Sinoda. "He's right" a boy with black bangs that cover some of his eyes.

" I kind of agree with Sinoda. We should of barricaded oursel-". The tires screech against the ground when Ms. Shizuka stops the bus. "Okay you all that's enough, I can't focus on driving whit all this yelling." "Yeah…. Whatever" Sinoda says in a quiet voice. "Well what would you like to do" Saeko asks. "Sinoda then points to Takashi and says "I just can't stand this guy, but I can't stand Kurosaki even more."

This awakens Ichigo from a light nap he was taking. Kohta had enough of this guy talking and was about to ready his gun when Takagi stopped him. "Why. What the hell did we ever do to you? Takashi is never in class so he can't do anything to you and I never even talked to you before" Ichigo says. " I don't even know you". Sinoda gets ready to punch Takashi but Rei used the blat part of her staff and hit him in the chest. A wad of spit comes out of his mouth as he falls to the ground.

"Bravo, simply outstanding team work" Mr. Shido said. "However, a conflict like that proves my point. We need a leader. Surely neither of you wants such a difficult task on your shoulders." "So, you're going to run for the position of being leader. I'm a Teacher Ms. Takagi, and while mature, all of you are barely in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who the person most qualified will assume such a role. I have experience.

Why just moments ago I saved all these brave students. What do you say guys". Everyone started clapping but Ichigo's group and Tatsuki. "There it's decided. The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear". Rei gets mad and she jumps off the bus. Takashi says "Rei". Ichigo then walks up to him and says "let me go after her". "No let me." "Are you sure"

"Yes, I'm positive." "Okay but take this smaller zangetsu." "Alright thanks". "Alright you better punch it" Saeko said to Ms. Shizuka. "A bus then flips over and cuts Takashi and Rei off from Saeko's group in a tunnel. The bus catches on fire. "Takashi, are you alright in there". "Yeah, meet us at the East Police Station at 7:00. If not today then tomorrow at the same time." "Okay", then flaming zombies walked out the bus but they died quickly.

Rei and Takashi ran out the tunnel before the bus exploded. After they ran out, they panted for a little bit before a zombie biker with a helmet on jumped onto Takashi. This caused him to fall down and to release the grip of the short zangetsu.

Rei picked up zangetsu and she slashed its head off. "Thanks". "Don't mention it now come on" Rei said helping Takashi stand. They walked up a slanted area and Takashi said "Wait that was a biker zombie". Takashi looks on the ground to the left and sees a dirt bike. Rei and Takashi both get on it and drive away.

2 hours pass

* * *

Rei and Takashi drove down an empty block when they see a police car. "Stolen bike, No license, no helmet I'm just asking to be arrested" Takashi said. "Your still afraid of the cops after what we have been through?". "No….. a little." When the two got closer, they realized that the cops had been in a car accident and they were dead. "I'm going to check if there is anything useful." Rei said. "No, it's leaking oil." "Calm down Takashi there isn't an open flame." "Alright just be careful". Rei hands him zangetsu and she goes checks the car. Since zangetsu was small, he put it in his jacket.

A few moments later

"Well I found a pistol, handcuffs, bullets and a night stick." "Only 5 bullets can be fired? What kind of gun is this" Takashi said in disgust. Takashi then looks at the gas. "We need to refill the tank." "There is a gas station not far from here.

When they arrive at the gas station.

"Takashi, put some gas in the tank" Rei said. "With the money I got, we might not even get fumes". "You're the worst." "Oh, but Hisashi would have the cash or let me guess Ichigo would." "I get why you bring up Hisashi but why Ichigo and I didn't mean it like that at all but now I do." Takashi out stretches his hand in front of Rei. Rei winces. "What". "Give me some cash for the bike". "Uh, I kinda left my wallet at home." "And your riding my ass?".

Takashi then gets the bat. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get some cash from the register. Scream if anything happens." A few minutes later, Rei hears a crash in the store. "He's probably having the time of his life". While Takashi was collecting the money he hears Rei scream. "Get off me you pshyco." "Now that's not a very nice thing to say". "Rei". "HEY, don't try to attack me or I will carve this bitch up." "Calm down man, I just wann-". "I heard you smash that register. Now put the money in the tank." Are you Fucking crazy?" "Crazy? Hell yeah I'm crazy. I had to smash my mother's, my father's, my brother's, my grandmother's, and even my little sister's heads.

You think I'd be sane after some fucked up Shit like that" He then started laughing loudly and maniacally. Takashi then started walking closer. "DON'T TAKE ONE MORE FUCKING STEP. Just fill up the tank ." Takashi fills the tank up and takes one more step saying "hey man I -." " DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AG-". "Takashi runs up to him and puts the pistol up to the crazy guy's chest. "Don't shoot man. If you do you will blow us all up." Takashi took this into account. He also didn't want to waste any bullets so that the dead could hear him. Instead, he took out zangetsu and slashed the crazy guy with it. Then Takashi and Rei got on top of the bike.

"Hey, don't leave me here. What kind of fuckers are you?" Rei gave him a dirty look and then they drove away while zombies closed in.

A few hours later

Takashi and Rei were driving on a bridge when a jet taking pictures flew next to the bridge.

Z-Day+1

* * *

Meanwhile

Mr. Shido talked about executive actions he thinks he could do. Takagi wakes up Kohta and he said "If I were them I would evacuate to the suburbs." "Cars are not the only way out of here" Takagi said pointing towards a plane. "The airport on the ocean your right." "It's far to dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or an isolated area with some kind of strong military presence."

" You mean like Okinawa? But the American military that's stationed there isn't there to fight…. Oh but their self-defense forces." "If the American military have taken appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be okay too. If planes are leaving then all flights should be heading there." "So you think we should head that way too" Kohta said in a happy voice. "It's too late. The area's with heavy presences of self-defense forces and American military maybe managing control. But I'm sure they've already adopted stern policies on letting anyone else in.

No sooner or later it's going to be like that everywhere in the world, I mean what would you do in the same situation." "I would seclude myself." "What will happen if everyone in the world started to think like that? What if they started thinking about making their community as small as possible in order to survive?" "You really ask some relevant questions you know that." "What are you talking about? I mean look at him.

You can already see that in him, although I doubt that he knows that himself. You know, this all happened over night." Kohta readies his nail gun and says "Should I interrupt them?" "Forget the teacher over there and slutty Sally." "I should consult with someone I trust. I just met Ichigo so I can't talk to him. Geez, If only Kumuro were here I could talk to him." "Yeah you like Kumuro I know." "Don't be ridiculous" Takagi said with a blush. She turned around and saw Saeko, Ms. Shizuka ,and Ichigo standing right in front of them. "OH" Takagi said when she saw them.

"What". "I'm getting worried about Kumuro and the others. I hope they can hold on till we meet up" Saeko said. Ichigo then thinks " I hope he doesn't lose Zangetsu". Oh Ms. Shizuka can I use your phone please?" Ichigo asked. "Sure here you are Thank you."

There is a bunch of screaming

"This is absolutely nuts. It's. It's like a war" Rei stutter's. " And were front row center for it. Dangerous place to be, hold on tight. Takashi Wheelie's into the confusion. On the right side, there were crazy men, on the left, the undead. They then got out of the confusion. We're not dead, why are they shooting at us?" "The whole word has gone crazy Rei. We can't trust anyone." "We can't trust anyone". "What the bridge is straight ahead." "I know, but did you see it? At this rate we don't know when we will be able to cross. We'll head to Onbetsu bridge and we will meet up with the teachers there.

One fail of students later

"Pride of unity, it is that pride that will keep us together. Not glorious pride but pride in our group, family and realize this my friends. Kumuro and Miyamoto were unfit to be in our family" says Mr. Shido. "He's a maniac" Takagi says. "Got that right" Saeko said. "

"Sounds like he's a recruiter for a cult religious group." "It doesn't just sound like it but it kind of is. And look at the slobbering idiots who are hinging on his every word. They are like a bunch of scientologists or rather Shidotologists. We need to get out of here."

"Given the condition on the road, we are going to have to abandon our ride. We have to somehow cross Onbetsu Bridge and get to the East police station. We were still supposed to meet up with Kumuro". "Hm, you seem to be very worried about Kumuro. Aren't you worried about your own family?".

"Course I am, but my only family is my father and he's at the dojo overseas. So the only people I need to be worried about right now are Myself, Kumuro, and Ichigo. Really don't care about anyone else. And just look at me if anyone is going to survive it's going to be me right." Saeko said with a smile. Takagi then made a fake laugh like she was jealous.

"So where is everyone's house" Ms. Shizuka asked. "Across the bridge" said Takagi. The same area with Kumuro's house". "Oh, my family is not in the neighborhood, but I'd go anywhere as long as it's with Takagi." Kohta said. Takagi then said "Ewww".

"Well like I said at school, my dad is with my two sisters but I can't seem to get them because there is no connection." Said Ichigo. "Okay well we should try to find them if they are not too far" Said Saeko. "Now tell me Hirano, were is your family? They close?"

"Well my father is a jewelry merchant so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones. My mother is a fashion designer so she's been staying in Paris to." "Right you expect us to believe all that crap" Takagi said. Ms. Shizuka starts laughing and says

"If it were a manga daddy would be captain of a cruise ship a giant luxury liner." "My Grandpa actually was and my grandmother was a concert violinist." Kohta then started laughing scratching his head." "Takagi then said to herself "why couldn't he be better looking?"

"So what are we going to do. I want to come a long with you" "Are you sure?" Takagi asks. "My parents passed away years ago and my relatives live far away. I know I shouldn't be saying this but, I think Mr. Shido is kind of a douche bag."

The four teens laughed quietly. "So what do we do? I'm not very familiar with this area" Ichigo said "We really need to check Onbetsu Bridge first. Then Mr. Shido realizes the small group. "What's the matter everyone? We should all be working together otherwise we will all-".

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Shido but we've got our own plans, and F.Y.I this is no field trip, I have no obligation to be with you. I never had any classes with you anyway." Takagi says. "I see well you can leave but Ms. Shizuka I insist you stay. We cannot have our only doctor missing can we?" We are counting on you." Then a nail gun hit part of Mr. Shido's face.

"You shot me". "I missed you on purpose you Douche bag" Kohta said. "But you're not a violent student like-" "How many of my fellow students do you think I killed in school yesterday? And I can kill you too for all the ways you use to make fun of me. I was holding back….. I was holding back for a long time.

I was holding it back because I just wanted to have a normal life. But there's no need to do that anymore. Nothing we know is normal anymore. That's why I am able to kill now. I can even kill living people too. Maybe start by the ones who make fun of me." " I made fun? You misunderstood, I always held you in such high esteem." "You want to go? Now's the time to do it. I'll make sure he won't try to stop you." "Tatsuki you coming?" Ichigo asked. "Uh, yeah I am." "You're such a man" Saeko said to Kohta. The group then left

"Should we try another bridge?" Rei asked. "No point because they probably blocked them to. We need to get to the East police station at 7:00." "That's a little easier said then done." "Gimme a sec I'm thinking." "Gunshot." "No that was a."

"Uh Saeko I am running out of ammo" Kohta said to Saeko as there was an oncoming horde". "Do you wanna borrow this." "I don't do hand to hand combat". "I can't say the same. I'm actually quite fond of it." That's when Ichigo got a phone call. "Yeah, who is it." "Oh thank God Ichigo I got you" Ichigo's dad said. "I don't have much time to tell you this because there is almost no connection…where….am."

"Just tell me" "Yuzu…dead…..she got…..bitten." That's when the phone hung up. Ichigo drop the phone and his eyes were gold and black again. He went on a rampage but he didn't kill them all since their was a lot and he only had one sword.

"Wait a minute are you nuts". Rei said. Then just as Takagi and Shizuka fell, a dirt bike flew in the air. Holy Sh*t Ichigo, Kohta ,and Saeko said. Then he threw the pistol to Kohta , threw the smaller Zangetsu to Ichigo and then threw Saeko in the air for a spinning bokken attack. There were about 25 left.

Rei jumped off the bike and killed 4, Kohta got 5 headshots, Saeko also killed five , but Ichigo ran fast as lightning and it seemed like the wind cut their heads off. It started raining blood Ichigo then turned around and looked at everyone and then collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

15 minutes later

"Well we should go to my friends flat". "Your boyfriend's flat?" "No nothing like that it's just my girlfriend's apartment. She's always busy working and traveling with her job. She gave me a key so I can go and look after the place for a while." "Is it a high rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings? "

"Oh yeah it's a duplex standing around the river. And it has a car that looks like a tank. The thing that drinks gas. BIG" "I'll go check on it with her." Takashi said. "And what are we going to do about Ichigo?." Saeko asks. "I'll just bring him along. Come on lets go".

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. It was way longer than usual about 1700 to 1800 words. Like I said in chapter's 2 and 3 this is not happening everyday Bye. P.s I am tired 3,162 words**


	4. Desperate Relaxation in the dead

**Hello everyone this is my next chapter of A New World Filled with Desperation. So yeah, this story has been changed to M because of this chapter and sorry about the looooong wait. I just had a lot of things to do**

**I do not own HOTD or Bleach, just the story. Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Hollow"**

" _Zangetsu"_

* * *

Ichigo awoke on a fallen over tower. Everything around him was blue and white; the sky and the buildings. "Where am I and why am I not falling?" Ichigo said. "_Ichigo, Ichigo_" a voice said. "What, what who said that" Ichigo said. "_It is me, Zangetsu_". Just then a man in sunglasses and a black cloak appeared "Zangetsu? But that's my swords name and even if you were, there should be two of you." "_Yes, you are right about that but there are two of me_."

Behind Zangetsu was an albino version of Ichigo. "**Hellooooooo**". "WHAT" Ichigo said surprised. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" "**How rude king, Zangetsu would never be mean to me like that**" The albino said with a smirk.

"**Well any way, I am Zangetsu and also a part of you. I am your instincts.**" "_and I am your will". _" Why are you telling me this now" "**Because we are going to be a whole lot closer now king". **"Why do you keep calling me king?". "**I'm calling you king because this is your world. How do you think we aren't falling right now." **" Okay, but how do I get out of here?" "_Just wake up Ichigo. Wake up Ichigo." _

" Wake up Ichigo" Tatsuki said. "Woah" Ichigo said as he fell of the couch. "Ow. That really hurt". 'Was that all true, did I really talk to Zangetsu?' "Finally Ichigo, you're awake" Tatsuki said. "You've been a sleep for more than an hour." "I have?" "Yes, you have. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower with the girls. Even when I told them I didn't want to. So do not peek" Tatsuki said. "I wouldn't dream of it." Ichigo said with a blush.

"Anyway Tatsuki, how are you feeling, you haven't been talking on the bus." "Well…. I was trying to cope with seeing people getting killed in front of me and ultimately having to kill someone." "That must be tough Tatsuki." "….. Well I'm going."

"Later" Ichigo said when Tatsuki went into the bathroom. Ichigo went up stairs and found Takashi and Hirano with a wrench in their hand trying to open a locker. "Do you need any help with that?" Ichigo asked them. "No" Hirano said. Then both Takashi and Kohta tugged at the locker.

It then popped open and both Hirano and Takashi fell. "Dammmnnnn" Ichigo said. "Sweet" Takashi said. When Hirano got up he looked inside the closet and started laughing evilly with a frightening expression.

15 minutes before in the bathtub

"Come on". "Ms. Miyamoto"

"Hahh it feels nice" Rei said. "This is shampoo right" Takagi said to herself". "Good god your gigantic" Rei said. "It's ungodly" Tatsuki said. "They must be implants" Tatsuki continued. "I know, I get that a lot." Ms. Shizuka" said. "Almost impossibly gigantic" Tatsuki and Rei said in unison. Rei then started to squeeze Ms. Shizuka. From passed experiences, Tatsuki hit Rei on the head.

"Oi" Rei said to Tatsuki. "That hurt." "Oh sorry, for a minute I thought you were Chizuru trying to grope Orihime. I really don't care, you can continue".

"So we all just had to take a bath at the same time" Takagi said. "But you know why" Saeko said. "Yeah, you're right". Takagi then turned around and saw what was going on and then cleaned herself faster. Then Saeko turned the water cold and sprayed it on Takagi. Takagi then started to scream. "That voice is better than what I thought it would be." Saeko said. "Boys must love your sexy voice." Saeko continued. Takagi then put cold water on Saeko's butt. Saeko moaned out loud.

"Sounds like their having fun" Takashi said. "You want to peek; you know were supposed to right." "I'm not trying to die just yet" Takashi said. "And there is actually someone in there that would kill me" Ichigo said as he sat on the bed.

After locker is open

"Springfield M1 A1 super match; It's semi-automatic. But m14 full-automatic is a waste of bullets." "Chill out dude" Takashi said. " I can put 20 bullets in the magazine. That's illegal in Japan illegal" Kohta then started to giggle. " Hello Hirano" "Next SR 25; No but you can't get that in Japan, so they completely modify it into an AR1 10. What's left is a crossbow. It is a descendant from the one Robin Hood used. Baronet Wildcat C5 made in Britain. You can even kill a bear with it."

Ichigo then came off the bed and then picked up a gun from the locker. "THAT'S AN EE IM37 RIOT SHOTGUN. It's a super sick shot gun made by the Americans. It played a big part on the Vietnam war too. "I see" Ichigo said. Ichigo then readied the gun and pointed it at Hirano. Hirano got startled and said "Are you nuts, don't point a thing like that at anyone even unloaded but when you do. Shoot to kill."

"Roger that.…. I hope that's the only thing I need to point at" " Y'know, If it comes down to something like that. If I happen to get bit, don't you guys think twice about blasting my head off." "Same here" Ichigo and Takashi said in unison.

A few minutes later

"Will you help too Kurosaki? It's a pain in the butt to put in the bullets." He then started putting bullets in. "Did you practice with air soft guns?" Takashi asked. "No way, the real thing" "What are you saying? You've done this before?"

"When I went to America, I was trained by this instructor that worked for a private military company. Black water; for a month. He's an ex captain of delta force. "Omg the class nerds a card carrying member of the NRA" Takashi said. " I'm really glad we're on the same side" Ichigo said.

"Yeah" Kohta said. "And if that's your secret life, what's this chicks? These guns are definitely illegal aren't they."

"It's legal to purchase these weapons in parts but its illegal to put them together like this. Whoever lives here definitely knows what they're doing. And it isn't surprising because Ms. Shizuka said her friend was in the military. "So you can get away with anything as long as you're a cop."

"It's obvious that this person isn't an ordinary citizen. An unmarried police officer usually lives in the dormitories. But to think this person is renting a room like this. Either her parents are rich or the guy she is dating is rich or she is involved with some funny business.

"Why is everybody bigger than me" Tatsuki asked to herself. "You probably haven't been drinking your milk." Ms. Shizuka said. " You're the LAST one I want to hear from.

15 minutes later

"Well I think they are done in the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower" Ichigo said. "Alright we'll keep watch" Takashi said. When Ichigo got down stairs. "Hey Ichigo, What are you doing downstairs" Ms. Shizuka said half-asleep only in a towel. "I'm trying to go to the bathroom so go upstairs." Ichigo said with a blush because he could not believe how big she was. "

No, I will never ev-….. I'm a little tired. I'm going to go upstairs." "Thank you" Ichigo said quietly. Then Ms. Shizuka started going up stairs as Ichigo went into the bathroom. Ichigo opened the door to the bathroom and then saw Tatsuki putting on a new pair of panties.

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything" Ichigo said quickly as he was closing his eyes. A dark aura surrounded Tatsuki and Tatsuki yelled "ICHIGO YOU PERVERT." Ichigo then got slapped across the face and Ichigo took a shower when she left the room.

10 minutes later

Ichigo then started putting his clothes on and left the bathroom with a blush on his face. "Hey Ichigo, what's wrong" Takashi said. Ichigo shook the vivid image in his head out of his head "No nothing, I'm fine." "Well ok, I hope you're not getting sick cause we don't have time for that." Takashi said walking towards the kitchen.

Takashi opens the fridge to get a juice box. "Kumuro?" Saeko asked. "Late night snack will be ready soon…. And tomorrow's lunch too." "Man I love girls' apartments. Everything's so stac… uh… stocked I mean STOCKED" Takashi yells when he sees Saeko in a naked apron. Saeko, wondering why Takashi was startled said "What's wrong?". "Uh.. what… nothin….". "Oh you mean this old thing? Yeah terrible isn't it. I couldn't find a size that fits me so until I finish doing laundry I'm wearing this but I guess it's a little to revealing."

"What.. no I hadn't noticed a tity.. a thing. We should be prepared. They could come a tit.. attack" Takashi said trying to catch himself on his words. " You, Ichigo and Hirano are looking out for us and that's sweet. You do not know how much it means to me Takashi." "Hey Takashi, get up here. Come up here" Rei said.

"You better pay attention to her. At times, a girl likes to pretend that they are helpless" Saeko said. "Do you act that way Ms. Busijima". She then started to giggle and said " I wanted to be called Saeko by my friends." "Uh Sa- Sa-." "You can call me that after you practice". "Come on get up here. Takashi TAKASHI" Rei yelled. Rei then started talking about her and Hisashi. She also talked about Takashi's faults. "Hey are you listening?" Rei asked. "I'm just tired" Takashi said while trying to give her his juice box.

"What the hell is that? See what I mean, your just boring." "Well yeah, that's probably why you dumped me". "There are always two-""Sides to every story? Would have been nice if you heard my side." "It would have been nice to hear it, at least Hisashi talked to me." Takashi got up and yelled "SHUTUP. I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BRING UP HISASHI EVERY CHANCE YOU CAN. I'M NOT HIM. Besides HE'S DEAD. IF ANYBODY KNOWS THAT I DO". Takashi yelled while having a Flashback on how Hisashi died. "Just face the facts, he's not coming back.

Where still alive. Want to stay that way? I do so why don't you stop bringing it u-." Rei tugged Takashi's shoulder. They both got close and then slid down on the steps

3 minutes earlier in the kitchen

"Time to get something to eat…. Oh god" Ichigo said startled. Saeko said " Hello Ichigo, I am making something to eat. Do you want some?" "Why are you wearing something so revealing?" Ichigo asked. "Because this is the only thing that fits and I'm doing the laundry." "Oh well, so what are you making Saeko. Wait, can I call you that? " Yes and I'm making-". Just then Takashi started yelling. "What's going on up there?" "Takashi is speaking to Rei." 'More like yelling at" Ichigo thought. "But why?" "She called him from the steps.

A girl at times sometimes wants to feel helpless so their knight in shining armor can sweep them off their feet." Saeko said with a blush. "I get the feeling that you're doing it right now." Ichigo said leaning against the fridge. "Maybe, I am" Saeko said now leaning on Ichigo. "What are you going to do about it" Saeko asked. Then the two both leant in for a kiss and at the same time, the yelling stopped. Ichigo said "Wait I hear something" because he heard barking at the door. "I'm going to check it out". Saeko looked a bit heart broken in her eyes but allowed it.

Ichigo looked out the door while at the same time Takashi looked out the high rise. "Bad news man" Hirano said to Takashi. There were zombies shambling up the street.

* * *

**Well that's how this chapter ends and sorry about not uploading. I had to do a lot of testing . The next chapter may be up around 2 weeks to a month. Well till next time.**


	5. Night's desperation in the dead ruck

**I'm Back ( Vague Intro) It was kind of hard for me to decipher a good chapter because I'm really just restating the story with Ichigo in it. Well I don't know how well it's going to be so can it just be constructive criticism? I do not own Bleach or Hotd just the story.** **Well Enjoy**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'Zangetsu'

"**Hollow"**

* * *

"Why are they here?" Ichigo said nervously to Hirano and Takashi. "I don't know but it's becoming really unsafe in this neighborhood."

On the street, there was a teenager with a shotgun killing off the dead and a dog barking roaming around. The teenager dropped his bullets when he started to reload when _they_ swarmed and ate him.

Saeko came upstairs and look through the binoculars Hirano gave her. "It's getting worse" she said. Ichigo then said "I can't stand this I gotta do something." "Right behind you" Takashi said grabbing the riot shot gun. "Kurosaki" Hirano yelled. "What"? "You cut them but then what?"

"We can shoot them " Takashi said. "We could easily take them ou-". "Did you forget? They react to every little sound you make" Saeko said to Takashi. Saeko walked passed both of them off the high rise, turned off the light and said "As for the living, they swarm to the light; for us.

We need to stay in the dark. We aren't capable of saving the live ones out there…. Here, take a look outside and you better get used to it" Saeko said giving the binoculars to Ichigo "Being manly is not enough anymore."

"I thought that out of any of us, you wouldn't be like this" Ichigo said seriously. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm not trying to be cruel. I am sorry Kurosaki."

'Kurosaki? She usually calls me Ichigo' Ichigo thought while she went downstairs to finish cooking. They both went back to the highrise and a nose bled Hirano said " Your going to check? Keep it down would ya".

Ichigo saw people getting eaten. "It's all gone to hell" Takashi said also surveying the scene.

Meanwhile

A man with a wrench and his pink haired daughter opened a gate to a house "Daddy? Where's Mommy?" The pink haired girl quietly asked. "We'll meet up with mommy later. Come on now" the man said quietly while closing the gate.

The man knocked on the door and said" Please let us in. I have a child with me With no way of evacuating. Please, I don't care about my well being but please take my little girl." "Daddy?" " OPEN UP OR ISWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN."

The man said holding up the wrench. "Nooo No we'll open up" A voice behind the door said. "Thank you thank yo" the man said when the door opened until a knife was driven into his chest.

" The man staggered back into the gate, fell on it and opened it. "Daddy? Are you ok?" The girl said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine sweety. Go and Hide( cough). Go and hide so no one can find you" and the man quickly passed on. "D-D-D-Daddy? No.

I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever." The girl said crying while the dead was closing in on her. "Lock and Load" Hirano said getting three headshots on the dead that were closing in.

"That's what you ugly deadbeats get after going a little girl like that. You want something to eat, how about you munch on bullets. Ready Aim Dinnertime."

Then the dog ran to where the girl was. "Hirano" Takashi said. "What" He responded. "I thought you said to stay quiet not to attract any attention" Takashi said with a smile.

"But it's a little girl were talking about" He yelled. "Don't worry Hirano, I'd do the same for my sisters" Ichigo said. "I'll go get her" Ichigo said going down stairs.

"No let me, you don't even know how to drive the bike" Takashi said. " No, Takashi were all gonna need to now how to ride that thing. Besides it's like my sister is out there. I'm gonna be fine but you're gonna have to get everyone up because we have to go."

"If you say so" Takashi said with a shrug. Ichigo was met by Saeko down the stairs. "What's Happening?" She asked. "I'm going to save a girl.

I'm going to go by the bike. Ok" "Yeah okay. Good to see your manliness hasn't wavered. " When I go, I'm gonna try to attract _them _so get your stuff ready because were leaving."

"Ok my lovely berry." "Stop, your making me blush" Ichigo said sarcastically while blushing.

A few minutes later

"You ready?" Rei asked. The bike engine started and then the dead looked at the door way. Ichigo started to drive and umped on and over the ramp laid out for him. Saeko and Rei quickly opened and closed the front gate.

The Revving engine woke up both Tatsuki and Takagi. Ichigo drove down the road dodging all the dead in his way. Takagi and Tatsuki came down walking on the stairs. "What's with all the racket?" Tatsuki said. "Something good happened" Rei said.

"Like what" Takagi asked. "I realized that we are still human beings." "Shut up."

Hirano Shot headshot after headshot after headshot of the dead that were in front of Ichigo. Takashi was packing clothes that the group would need.

"Reload" Hirano said.

"That must be it" Ichigo said. He then turned into the gates where the little girl was but the bike flew him off because it ran over the little girl's dead father. Ichigo got his longer blade before he flew off. "Nothing ever goes as planned does it?" Ichigo said to himself.

Then 2 zombies were about to bite the little girl but there were also zombies coming in from the gate. He decided to fight the ones at the gate, but Hirano started sniping them. "Nice shot" Ichigo said. "Of course" Kohta said somehow hearing Ichigo.

"Go away. Leave me alone" the little girl said. "Mommy, Daddy I just want to go home, please come and get me." The little girl said while crying. "NOOOOO" the little girl said when a zombie was inches away from her.

Then Ichigo sliced it's head off and sliced the other zombie right next to him.

Meanwhile

Tatsuki and Takagi go upstairs and Takagi yelled "Ms. Shizuka, Ms. Shizuka wake up we are leaving." "Wahh…. Is it breakfast already?"

Ms. Shizuka said sleepily. Tatsuki gets mad looking at Ms. Shizuka's chest and yells "Wake up". Tatsuki then pinches her face. 'If she didn't do it I would've' Tatsuki thought.

Back to Ichigo

Ichigo starting cutting zombies who were in the yard left and right. "Back the hell off" he yelled while cutting another one. "Ones right behind you" the little girl warns Ichigo.

Ichigo then reaches in his jacket and pulls out the shorter Zangetsu and he drives it through it's head. "Thanks a lot kid. You just saved my ass" Ichigo said.

"Hirano" Takagi said getting on the high-rise with a naked Ms. Shizuka. "T-T-T-Takagi" Hirano said while holding his crotch because of looking at Ms. Shizuka.

"We're leaving Hirano. With all this noise, I cannot think or sleep." Takagi said. "O-O-Ok, Wh-Where is that A-A-Arisawa girl?" "She's downstairs helping Takashi pack. I want you to get your stuffed pack quickly got it?" Takagi strictly said. "O-O-Ok"

"Miyamoto, let Mrs. Busijima and Takashi survey our surrounding. Help me and Arisawa get this stuffed pack" Takagi said. "Ok" Rei said. "And how about you find some clothes in that bag and put them on" Takagi said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh no wonder I was feeling a slight breeze" Mrs. Shizuka said frantically.

"Saeko we need to get the car ready." Takagi said. "And now is our chance to get it with them focusing on Kurosaki" Saeko said. "What at that rate, we won't be able to get him even with the bike" Takagi said. "If that's the case we're just gonna have to get him" Ms. Shizuka said sleepily.

"Sounds like a plan" Saeko said. "Alright, we are gonna pack, get strawberry and then hall ass to the river"."Hey, where is Hirano" Takashi said with a blush because there were naked/ half naked women surrounding him.

"I don't know, his fat ass could be eating the Cheetos in a shelf or better yet, packing cookies and milk because a fat ass can't have cookies without milk." "So what about Santa Claus?" Takashi asked. "For all we know, that could be his uncle." "That's messed up for you to say that." "Bite me".

Meanwhile

All the zombies were dealt with and the little girl said to Ichigo "That man, is my daddy." Ichigo walked up to the dead body picked up a white coat and a flower and said. "He died trying to protect you. Your father was a great man." The girl started to crying saying Daddy.

"We got a lot of stuff. I don't know if it will fit all of this". Ms. Shizuka said. "What if they come attacking us when we're loading" Rei asked. "We just have to do it quietly like bandits. Ms. Shizuka gets in the car and realizes that the steering wheel is on the wrong side because it is an American Hum V .

"Listen sweetie, will you try to be quiet because noise will bring more of them".

"We're gonna get away from them?" "Were going to try." "Can't we go above all of them" the girl asked. "Wouldn't I just love to go above all of them." Ichigo said sarcastically but he realized the wall he could walk on.

Kohta thought skeptically to himself 'Get the Hum V, get Ichigo and get out. I don't think a Hum V could take all of those dead. I wish we had a tank or something.

A light then shines on him from down below. Tatsuki used a flashlight to signal him to come down. Maybe if Ichigo could get a little closer to us. But How?' "heh heh heh very nice" he says

Ichigo was tightrope walking on a thin wall trying to get across. The dog kept licking him at a point that almost made him fall. One of the dead tripped his leg and he almost fell.

To top it all off, the little girl had to pee. 2 minutes later, the Hum V appeared and Takashi safely got on and they got away.

* * *

**Sorry about the end but I'm tired and Ain't nobody got time for that. Also Happy thanksgiving/ Black Friday.**


	6. Dead's Desperate way home

**Happppppy New Year guys! Time for the next up date.**

**I would of updated much sooner of I wasn't reading more bleach manga to get new material.**

**So now it is time for me to give you guys more of the story.**

**I do not own Bleach or Hotd just the story. **

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Zangetsu"_

"**Hollow"**

* * *

3:06 a.m

"It seems that we might need more gas before we have to get to the other side of the river" Ms. Shizuka said.

"Okay but we have to do it quickly and and quietly!" Ichigo said then looked backed at Takashi, Rei and Tatsuki holding Alice as they slept.

He saw Saeko at the back with Saya sleeping. "We should also try to keep the others asleep." "Right"

At the Gas station

"Good no one is here but it's a self-serve. Damn It !" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry Kurosaki I have the money" Hirano said. "Thanks man, but you can just call me Ichigo….. Why do you have this much money?"

"I was gonna be hungry after school!" Hirano responded laughing nervously scratching his head. "Ok" 'How does he have double Hum V gas money?!' Ichigo thought while refusing to pursue the thought any further.

"Are we filled up?" Ms. Shizuka asked. "Yeah we're done" Ichigo said to Ms. Shizuka.

"Here's the rest of the money Kohta". "Ichigo, the money we earn or gain won't mean anything in this world now." "You're wrong, some people might see money as value in this world and not everywhere is infected."

"Yeah that's true but how do you think we will reach those places." "Have a little faith man, we will reach there one day".

'I kind of get why people trust him now, why Mrs. Busijima went to talk on him on the bus and stayed with him a little longer with him, cleaning her bokken.

He looks so sure, but he also looks sad for some reason but he still makes me feel like I can be safe If I stay with him.' "Come on now lets go ok

4:00 a.m

"_Ichigo, Ichigo are you awake?" Zangetsu asked. "_Oh not you two again. Why am I here?!" Ichigo asked. "**We just want to talk about why we have been under water recently."**

"Recently?" Ichigo asked. _"Yes when you are having troubles or any strong worries this place gets flooded with your sadness!" Zangetsu responded. _**"Zangetsu it's probably because his little sister kicked the bucket because she was to weak to protect herself!"**

When the albino said that, Ichigo grabbed him by his clothes that were the opposite color of his own and said angrily "Say that again, I dare you!" A whirlpool started to engulf the water.

"_Ichigo that's enough" Zangetsu said pulling him away from the albino._ **"We both know if she were stronger like the other one she wouldn't have died".**

"All my life I was trying to be strong for her, both of them really….. If I was stronger she wouldn't have died." Ichigo said with tears coming down his cheeks.

_"That's okay Ichigo it is not your fault, dream now." _Zangetsu said and the scene faded away and a dream formed.

7:30 a.m

"Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream!" Kohta and Alice sang while Takagi was keeping watch.

"Let's sing it again Kohta!" Alice said "Ok" "Row Row Row your boat gently down the stream merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream!" "Now the filch version!" Kohta said.

"Shoot shoot shoot your gun, kill them all right now bang bang bang bang life is but a scream." Kohta then started laughing with him.

"Hey you fat otaku don't teach a little kid a filch song like that! Got it?! Don't bastardize mother goose!" Takagi yelled while hitting the top of the Humvee.

"Wake up everyone, we'll get to the other side soon" Ms. Shizuka said. Rei, the first one up looked at Takashi and smiled but when she saw Ichigo, she got jealous that Takashi couldn't "promote" the same.

Saeko was on her knees and her mouth was near Ichigo's crotch and Tatsuki's was next to Ichigo's face cheek to cheek. Rei squeezed Takashi's face and Takashi woke up accidentally hitting Ichigo awake.

"Ow, what was that for" Takashi asked holding his pinched cheek.

"Owwwwwwwww, why you hit me I barely got sleep" Ichigo said eyes half opened half closed.

Tatsuki finally woke up and said "Hey, Ichigo you're making moves on girls now" When Ichigo is finally awake he sees both Takashi and Rei staring down because of that comment.

"What are you guys loo- OH GOD SAEKO!"

"Huh" Saeko said not realizing the situation. When she does she was embarrassed and was completely drooling. "Good morning lover girl, you are drooling a lot."

Saeko then cleaned her mouth and sat next to Ichigo.

"I think we should all go outside" Takashi said. "Why?" Rei asked. "Because it's morning and I think we should all get dressed.

Outside the Humvee

"Hey, Takashi I'm gonna bring Alice down now" Hirano said to Takashi so he can put her down.

"Don't look, don't look, I am dirty" Alice said covering herself with her skirt.

"Don't be so insensitive. The girls are gonna get changed so don't look. Ichigo, Hirano and Takashi looked at each other.

Rei put new panties on Alice.

"So you're saying she's?" Ichigo asked. "Don't you know anything, that's Arisa Morisoko. He's that newspaper reporter. He was a newspaper reporter." Kohta said bitterly

"I brought my girlfriends clothes" Mrs. Shizuka said to the girls " Awesome yes nice" some of the girls said. "Can I have this jacket" Takagi said.

"Sure" Ms. Shizuka answered. "Is this the only skirt you got ?" Saeko asked. "Pretty sexy huh!" Ms. Shizuka said.

"WELL GUYS a man's got a do what a man's got a do" Kohta said holding the shoulder of Takashi. "I told you I don't want to die just yet" Takashi said.

Ruff "You're a spunky little guy aren't you!" Takashi said talking to the dog. "But don't bark too much Zero" Kohta said. "Zero?!" Ichigo asked. "Yeah like the plane Raizen. The one we used when we got our asses handed to us in the Pacific war."

"Raizen? Oh you mean the Zero fighter. Small and fast, like this little guy" Ichigo Responded. "Here use this Kumuro it's a riot shotgun so all you have to do is aim around their head. You'll hit them." "But like I said I don't know how to use it. A baseball bat is better for me."

"Hey, what about me? You were the one who showed me how to use it." Ichigo intervened. "Yeah but you use two swords, so there would be no point in giving it to you."

" Eh, Fair point." Hirano then readied the gun. "The shells, there are cartridges you only have to adjust the sight pull the trigger." "Hey you guys, I'm gonna look around" Ichigo said "Ok just don't go too far" Hirano said. "If I'm gone too long, assume I'm dead." "That's pretty hardcore".

Ichigo picked up his swords and went around the corner." Hirano then finished explaining the riot shot gun to Takashi. "Takashi" Alice said and the girls then appeared. "What? Got a problem?" Rei asked. "No, you look good with it, but can you shoot it?" Takashi asked.

"I'll ask Hirano to teach me. Worst comes to worst I'll just hit him with it" Rei said. "Oh I'll be happy to teach you, you may have noticed the standard issue Bayonette. "Hey you guys? Where is Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. "He said he'll be right back" Takashi answered.

'I hope he's okay' Tatsuki thought. "We're going to bring up the Humvee. Cover us!" Takagi said sternly. "Yes Ma'am"

Takashi and Kohta both went to the incline space and went up to the rode to see if there were any dead walking around. However there was nothing.

"Clear" They both said. "Ms. Shizuka" Rei replied to their response. "Right". The Humvee soon appeared over Kohta and he thought he lost his head.

"All these zombies and I'm gonna get killed by an Asian woman driver." "The river couldn't stop them Takagi" said. "I don't know why we expected anything different!" Saeko said.

"Then if the police are still on the job then-" Rei said before she was cut-off. "Maybe curbside recycling is still happening too?" Takagi said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Wait" Rei said without thinking. Then Ichigo walked up and said "Guys I found a weapon that may be useful"

"That's a sawed-off shot gun that doesn't have range but has very good impact" Hirano replied.

" Ichigo then said it's "It's a Perfect gun for me". Kohta then taught him how to use it. "I forgot say this but you all look nice in your new clothes.

But right now, we should check on peoples homes. Who's closest?" Ichigo asked. Takashi said "Saya, your house is in the second block of the Higashiosaka district, right?"

"Yeah" "So that's the closest one looks like we go to your house" Takashi finished. "But they-" Ichigo started sadly knowing the pain of loss. "I know, I'm not expecting anything but still."

"It'll be fine "Ichigo responded with a hopeful look. Saya responded with a hopeful look back at her."

10:00

"Look, at all the motorcycles!" Alice said. "They sell imported buggies sometimes military equipment too" Kohta said.

"Sometimes military equipment too!" Saya imitated quietly. "I can't believe all this happened overnight" Takashi said quietly to Rei. "Look on the Bright side" Rei said.

"What bright side?" Takashi asked. "Haven't you noticed? We haven't seen a single one of them since this morning!" "Your right!" As Rei and Takashi quietly rode on the top of the Humvee both Ichigo and Takashi and Ichigo experienced the same sleepy feeling that did not last long as Hirano spotted them.

"Distance 300 meters." "Go to the right" Saya said. "Ok" Ms. Shizuka. "There are more of them!" "Turn left there There!". "What's going on, the closer we get, the more of them appear.

"But why, we haven't seen them in miles". Ichigo finally just said keep going don't stop. "What, Oh no Oh No. Stop The Car! Stop the Car!" Rei yelled.

"Jesus Christ there's a wire. Turn the car to the side, to the side. As the Car turn to the side it crushed three Zombies. "How come it won't stop?!" Ms. Shizuka asked.

"The tires are locked, take off the break and press the gas a little." Kohta yelled "Lock what's that?!" Ms. Shizuka said speeding to the wall.

"Now stop." Tatsuki yelled. Rei Fell off the Humvee and the dead started to close in on her.

* * *

**Now this is the end of this chapter and I'll make sure to upload soon.**


	7. Desperate cry of the dead

**OOOOOOOKKKKKK Im Back couple of things I want to mention before I start the chapter.**

**First of all I am gonna make longer chapters it may not be longer in this one but it will be in future ones. Now I want to tell u all that it is going to continue from where episode 12 changed up a little bit obviously and the ova and episode 13. **

**Now to answer some of your questions and answer to words of encouragement.**

**Senvisal **

**Thank you for helping me for the minor things in my writing.**

**Mexicanninja1996**

**Thank you for giving me words of encouragement.**

**LeCrazyWaffle**

**Thank you for giving me helpful tips for my beginning chapters.**

**BlackNights24**

**Thank you for hoping for the best for this story.**

**NisPi**

**Now to answer your questions**

**NisPi- Why did Ichigo has a real BIG sword in a school in the first place ?**

**-The real big sword was there because there are lockers that go to the floor length wise**

**NisPi-Why can he use his Zangetsu when he is not even in his shinigami form ?**

**-Like it said in the story Ichigo told it was supposedly a shinigami artifact that lost considerable power that made it been seen by human realize the word "SUPPOSEDLY". The real thing that happened were that there was a great sword smith and he was very gifted at what he did and blah blah blah made 13 swords of its kind that were all like this blah blah blah**

**, 2 or 3 characters are gonna be introduced blah blah blah, Isshin never told Ichigo about the 13 og its kind blah blah blah etc.**

**NisPi- Why there are hollow and zanpakuto in this crossover ? ichigo says that his swords are passed down his family since long time ? These aren't zanpakuto then ? **

**-Like I said SUPPOSEDLY**

**NisPi- Saeko said that she could spend the rest of her life with Ichigo or takashi... She has just met them..?**

**-Saeko gave up on the world turning back to what she used to know it. (She also in a part of her didn't want it to turn back). She was waging her choices early while she had to and early before she may not have time. She gauged them going out from the school.**

**Oh yeah for the most part, For now it has to follow the canon.**

**Admiral**

**(Let it go starts playing even though I never watched frozen) Haters are gonna hate and you should try making a fanfic before you judge, mate. **

**Namxnam**

**Thanks dude for standing up for me man.**

**Plumalchemyst**

**Thank you for the support very much**

**clw123cat**

**Thanks man for the support.**

**And to all of you Thank you Thank you Thank you for helping me to continue this story. I have read some of your guys stuff. (clw123cat all the lemon you have in your story need some tea to go with it man.)**

**I do not own Bleach or Hotd just the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Zangetsu"_

"**Hollow"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3:45 p.m.

"DAMN IT" Takashi yelled jumping off the Humvee to protect Rei from the incoming dead. Even though Takashi had the gun he could only shoot 2 zombies at a time. Hirano came out the top of the Humvee with his Ar-10 and started mowing down the Impending danger. "Why can't I hit more of them with this?" Takashi yelled. "You don't know what your doing !

The gun has a crazy amount of Recoil! So it throws off the muscle! Use some of your shoulder in the shot and aim around the chest" Hirano yelled back to Takashi. At this point, Ichigo and Saeko both got out of the car and started fighting. Saeko used her wooden bokken while Ichigo used his long Zangetsu in his left hand and the sawed off shotgun he found in his right.

"Man this baby bucks!" Ichigo said getting caught off guard by the recoil almost falling over by it.

"Hirano! How can I help you guys?" Tatsuki said with both eagerness and fear in her eyes. Hirano said with not taking off his eyes off the battle happening in front of him said "Take the crossbow in the trunk, the arrows should be right next to it.

"Oh yeah the bullets" Takashi said. However he dropped all of them. "Kumuro, Protect Miyamoto while me and Kurosaki handle them" Saeko said. "But that's Way to many to fight for the both of you!" Takashi said.

"Don't worry we got this" Ichigo said while putting the sawed off shotgun in an undead's mouth. Takashi almost got one but missed and one of "them" stepped on it. "Damn It" Takashi said as he looked back at Rei's state. Takashi lost almost all hope, dropped his gun and said to himself quietly "This is it." He then ran up to Rei and hugged her then realized she had a gun.

He pulled it and it tightened it's grip around Rei and he said "Oh Yeah, Sorry got to borrow this" He then got on the ground and used the gun Rei had around he and used her breast to balance it. "Hirano, what about this?" Takashi said. "Pull the lever around the trigger guard. You can disengage the safety system that way. After that pulled the slide to the right, your ready to shoot!

1 shot, 2 shots, 3 shots, 5 shots, 7shots.

One of the bullets passed between Saeko's legs. The next shot in between her breasts. The next hitting the longer Zangetsu on the side almost scratching it then Ichigo redirecting that bullet at a zombie before it could scratch Zangetsu and the next passing through his orange hair.

"WATCH WERE YOUR SHOOTING THAT WOULD YA" Ichigo yelled at Takashi with a vein popping out his head. " UH sorry" (Typical anime scene).

"Damn it" shot "Damn it" shot "Damn it" Takashi kept saying after he kept missing the dead.

"The magazine, the magazine somebody get me a 9th's meg magazine like this." "Here you go Kohta." Alice said with fear in her voice and eyes showing how scared she was. Kohta having said this looked at her in sadness that she had to go through that hell and got angry and said to himself "kill them, KILL THEM ALL".

Mrs. Shizuka then tried to start the car but it wasn't working." What the? I can't get the stupid engine to turn on."

Kohta said shooting the dead. "Arisawa how you holding up" Kohta yelled to her. "Not great, I'm halfway out of ammo !"

That's when Takagi got out the car to help the group. "Takagi? What do you think your doing?" Mrs. Shizuka asked. I'll pick up Kumuro's gun and use it" she said. "But it's too dangerous." "We're about to find out."

"Shells are at your foot. Do you know how to use it?" Hirano said. "I am a genius you know". "Takagi" and a gasp happened at the same time from the duo of Takashi and Rei. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Takagi said as she turned to them then realized that a zombie was inches away from her. Luckily Saeko killed it before it could do any damage but mess up her clothes.

4:00 p.m.

"LOOK AT ME, THIS IS GULCHE AND GALBATA" Takagi yelled at the zombies. " Take that you fashion backwards scumbags" Takagi said shooting one of the shells she picked up and killing a few zombies. "Ruin my new outfit will you, I'm not gonna stand for it." She kills a few more. "If you weren't already dead I'd kill you".

"You nasty stinky WALKING DEAD NIGHTMARES". She yelled

The shell of the last gun fired shot in the air marked the continuation of the next half hour. This also marked the amount of shells everyone had left.

4:30 P.m.

Ichigo and Saeko were both back around the Humvee regaining their breath. Saeko lost her Bokken in one of the undead's skulls and Ichigo got his smaller Zangetsu. The amounts of bullets dwindling.

"Ruff" Zero barked as he bit a zombie however not piercing skin.

Ichigo picked up some of the riot shotgun bullets and kept it in his Gakuran style vest jacket. Takagi was back in the van and Tatsuki was about to attack the dead when Ichigo stopped her and said with his trademark scowl that was absent from his facial features for the past few days said "Stop. I'll take the rest. You get Takashi and Rei back in the car" and get over the fence."

"But you can't go it alone!" She said to him. "Just watch me." Then he used his battle cry and started slicing one after another. However Saeko came back and started fighting some of the dead then got her bokken back.

"Ichigo go, I'll be right be hind you." She said. Ichigo not denying any of her help came and started slicing in sync like it was choreographed. Then they started creating sound so they can lead the zombies.

"They ran up stairs that led them to an over pass. When they get there they realize however that they only lead a small group that way. "Damn it. COME THIS WAY YOU MOTHER FUCKAS" Ichigo yelled hitting Zangetsu so hard on a iron bar, he sliced it.

Tatsuki tripped where Takashi and Rei were as zombies came closer. "UP you go " Hirano said to Alice as playful as he could. "Kohta?" "You and Zero jump over the fence and get to the other side." "But what about everybody else?"

"We're coming right after you." "That's a lie!" Alice yelled. "Daddy gave me the same look you just gave me and said it was gonna be alright. But it wasn't. He said it was gonna be okay but he still died. No way. No Way.

I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE. I'm Gonna Stay with you. Ichigo, Takashi and the girls. I'm gonna stay with you guys forever." Alice said so loud that Ichigo and Saeko both heard her. Kohta had a look with both hurt and pain like a war waged inside of him. Ichigo faced a similar expression however common sense won over his over all feelings.

"PLEASE, PLEASE". Hirano then lifted her up and then-

"Get the ladder. Get them out of there now." A mysterious person said to the people with the person. This person wore a black suit with yellow stripes with an air tank on their bank and a helmet on their head.

"Look, who's that!" Saeko said. "Come this way now. We'll get the car later!" the mysterious person continued. "Who are these people" Ichigo asked. "I don't think they're from the fire department.

Few minutes later

Mrs. Shizuka formally thanked the people who saved them. "No problem. I wouldn't let my only daughter get eaten by them. The person then took of her helmet and Takagi then said "mommy". She ran and jumped into her mothers arms. "That's Takagi's mother?" Ichigo said.

"There is a god". "However the fact remains that there is still the problem of how we can get over there so we should keep moving" Saeko said. "Right!" Ichigo said and they started to run.

The group now safe realized that they left. "Kohta?" Alice asked. "We're going to be alright and don't worry about Ichigo and Saeko They're gonna be just fine."

Takagi realizing that they both just left and they both don't know where her house was yelled "I'LL BE WAITING. COME TO MY 'S ON THE HILL."

( Antiform- Bury me starts playing)

Ichigo and Saeko both jumped off the other side of the Walkway.

I know it sounds strange,

But even in the middle of that chaos,

I felt great, empowered somehow

We, seemed invincible

Nothing could stop us,

We could do anything.

(credits start rolling)

(Jk)

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 7. Next chapter… yea no spoilers anyway it may be up earlier than you may expect like spring break early but that's just a maybe. It may just be in march but keep your hopes up**


	8. The Dead's Desperate Sword

**Alright guys yea I'm back from the long awaited chapter 8. So yea u guys might have been like where are you stuff like that. Well to be honest stuff came up and I really didn't want to say I would be on hiatus because I've seen a lot of people do that and never come back … ever. And I didn't want to feel like I was letting you guys down. Also I was a bit lazy because I wanted time for myself. But fear not for I am going to give you the next chapter. I'm just happy no one tried to steal my stuff because their nuts would have been sliced off and roasted. Well enjoy!**

_Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and was produced by Tite Kubo. High school of the dead is a Japanese manga series written by Daisuke Satō and illustrated by Shōji Satō. I don't own either of these shows_.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Zangetsu'_

'**Hollow'**

* * *

"This way Saeko" Ichigo said while running dodging the undead that was to his left.

Saeko turns the corner and hits the zombie with her bokken.

Ichigo then grabbed Saeko's hand and they ran to a playground.

" heh.. I think we lost 'em" Ichigo said while panting. Saeko was squirming somewhat while hyperventilating.

Ichigo looks at Saeko and saw something was wrong. "Uh… Saeko? Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah Ichigo, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask" Saeko said while shaking.

"You sure because, your shaking and your… flushed!" Ichigo says while looking Saeko up and down.

"I just need to use the bathroom." "Well… Ah there's a bathroom over there".

"Orrrr I can use the bathroom right here and save us the time" Saeko said seductively.

Saeko got the reaction she was hoping for. Ichigo had a deep blush.

"Ichigo, I was joking or… were you hoping for that" Saeko said.

"Bite me Saeko" Ichigo said.

'Gladly' Saeko thought.

"You should use the bathroom over there." Ichigo said trying not to make eye contact.

"But what if something happens "Saeko said in an innocent voice. "What if I need a big strong man to protect me?"

"'Sigh' so you want me to go with you into the bathroom" Ichigo said in a defeated voice.

"Thank you Ichi-kun" Saeko said in a happy voice. Both Ichigo and Saeko walk towards the girl's bathroom.

Ichigo walks in and scopes out the bathroom. Saeko slightly shaking follows Ichigo in.

On the walls there was blood on the walls and the doors of the stalls.

Ichigo checks all stalls one by one. After finding that there were no undead inside any of the stalls they decide to take the stall closest to the door.

As Saeko goes into the stall Ichigo curses his luck and thinks of how he got into this situation.

He recalls how he got into this situation when he smells something salty. He starts sniffing then realizes what he smells almost immediately.

"Ichigo in all seriousness thanks for doing this."

"Well in this situation its necessary to do this" Ichigo said while putting his hands over his head he then closes his eyes because he doesn't feel like looking at the blood around him.

"I'm done" Saeko says signaling Ichigo to move from the stall.

As Saeko comes out of the stall Ichigo says "We should start leaving its starting to get dark."

The two start running to find a haven to stay for the night. They end up going to the outside of a bike shop.

"This is good we need to move quicker." "But, you know that motorcycles make noise right." Saeko deadpans

. "Well we should find supplies at least." Both Ichigo and Saeko both look for supplies and start looking at which is the best bike to use for transportation.

They both are still ready for anything to pop out at them. Saeko goes to back and turns on the lights.

"Hey, Ichigo what about this". Ichigo then walks in the direction in which his name was called.

He sees a type of buggy looking bike. "What about it?" "Are you really that dense?

We can use this buggy to find somewhere to stay for the night. It even says that it's aquatic." "So we can use this to go under water." Ichigo says with an indifferent look.

"What's wrong?" "Well… weren't you the one talking about the noise coming of these things?"

"Buggys don't make as much noise as motorcycles." "Well okay we should use this. By the way, what did you find?"

" I found tape, a book of matches and scissors , you?"

"Some water bottles, a duffel bag and an under shirt". "What are we gonna do with an undershirt".

"I dunno, keep it for safe keeping?" "Well let's get ready to go". Both Ichigo and Saeko packed up what they found in the bike store.

They open the garage, and it starts to alert the undead in the neighborhood.

Ichigo unsure of his driving skills speeds down a slope with a worried hoping that he won't smash into a car and kill himself with the shouting girl behind him telling him to slow down.

Ichigo going down the slope starts to slow down realizing he has to turn because it's a dead end.

"Finally. You were driving like a complete maniac. You hit at least 3 of them on your way down." While continuing to drive at a slower pace he yells back to her saying.

"It's not my fault that I don't drive Buggys every day of my life." "Well at least you're driving like a half sane person." Ichigo then growls at that comment.

10 Minutes later

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" "I kinda want to try to use some of the other functions".

"Ichigo your acting like a child." "What can't I be curious?" "There's a saying about a cat getting killed because of its curiosity".

"Saeko lower your voice". As he says this a few zombies start to crowd around the buggy.

"Look at what you did Ichigo" Saeko said in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Hey I wasn't the one creating a ruckus about me wanting to try the features of this buggy."

"I don't care what you do just drive". Ichigo that mashed his foot on the gas and drove off the riverside into the bank they stopped right in front of.

"Aw hell Saeko are you alr-ahh". The sight Ichigo said was burned in his memory for the rest of his life.

He witnessed Saeko's upper half drenched and made her school uniform see through. "Stop staring you perv" Saeko said while covering her upper body.

"Ah Ah… yeah". Ichigo drove the buggy to the middle of the bank.

He saw how the zombies fell down the incline of the riverside.

"Their recovery is flawless" Saeko says. A few minutes later the zombies start walking away. "Hey Saeko they're leaving!" "It's probably because they can't follow us through the water."

"That's good to hear! It would be very problematic if they could -" "Achoo." Ichigo then hands Saeko the black undershirt. "Oh what are we gonna do with an undershirt". Ichigo says while smirking. Saeko then starts to grunt.

"You can change on that little island." "Th-thanks" As Ichigo beaches the Buggy he turns around to look at the distance. He thinks back to when the others were saved by Takagi's mother.

'HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?!" Ichigo thinks as he realizes that Takagi's mom comes after him and Saeko run through a horde of zombies.

His trademark scowl starts to show on his face after he comes to this realization.

'Man someone must hate me. First my friends all have things to do. Then this zombie outbreak has to start up. Then right after I have to leave with a bus load of pricks, then we have to fend off zombies on a bridge, then me and Saeko have to get separated from the group and on top of all of this I had to kill Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru .

But… It wasn't all bad. I mean at least Tatsuki is safe, I met people who I can call good friends and at least my family is –'.

"Ichigo, I'm done". Ichigo then turns around and stares at the sight he sees forgetting about finishing his last thought.

"What, you see what you like?" Saeko says. "You're fake" Ichigo says under his breath looking at the ground.

"What would give you that idea" Saeko says in an innocent voice.

"Never mind" Ichigo said dropping the subject. "Whatever you say Ichigo" Saeko says while hanging her clothes on the top of the buggy.

'How does she call me a perv when I look at her when she's drenched but she throws herself at me when she has an undershirt on?" Ichigo thought while he deadpanned at Saeko while she was putting her clothes on the top of the buggy.

Well we should get going to find a place to camp out for the night.

"Kohta, I'm scared for Ichigo and Saeko". "Alice, you shouldn't be scared for Ichigo and Bushijima.

They both are strong enough to protect each other." "Are you sure Kohta?"

"I'm very sure Alice; Saeko is very safe since Ichigo is with her. But Saeko is also no slouch, she can protect herself if need be.

Alice go get cleaned up with Ms. Shizuka". "Ok, Kohta" Alice said with a more determined look on her face.

As Kohta watches Alice run off to Ms. Shizuka, he looks out the window toward the setting sun.

He then starts to think about their predicament. 'I sure hope I can put my money where my mouth is'.

Kohta starts to think about the time on the bridge. He remembers hearing a phone drop and then turns to Saeko and Ichigo. Saeko is getting pushed back somewhat while Ichigo is attacking like a tyrant. However he looked sad but acted crazy somewhat. He also looked off balanced fighting them. At this point Kohta was getting low on ammo.

Tatsuki would kick any of them that got to close but mostly stayed back to protect Takagi and Ms. Shizuka. A few minutes later Takashi and Rei come flying onto the bridge with a bike.

I get a pistol, Ichigo gets his shorter zangetsu and then uses it to do a move that seem to rain their blood. Then the group makes quick work of them. He can't believe what he saw Ichigo do.

Then when everyone relaxes Ichigo passes out. 'Saeko will be safe for sure'

"Man its dark, at least this thing has head lights… Saeko start packing the stuff in the duffel bag."

"Why?" "Just do it." "Whatever you say Shia laBeouf". "Who?!" "Just keep driving".

Ichigo drives until he reaches the middle of the park then stops as he sees both directions. "Damn it, both ways are crowded by them." Ichigo then abruptly starts driving and drives into the fountain.

" Hey, Ichigo what's wrong with" SPLASH. Saeko now drenched again shakes herself and says "Ugh.. Do you like making me wet."

Ichigo then outstretches his hand and ask Saeko for the tape. She hands it to him and he starts taping both the drive and the brake handles so it revs and creates noise.

"Nice right, It allows them to only hear the revving engine. "Well lets start clearing away for us" Saeko says as she jumps out the buggy with her bokken and strikes some of them that were making their way toward them.

Ichigo also jumps out with the duffel bag over his shoulder his sawed off shotgun held in his gakuran style vest jacket. While they both attack Saeko flashes back to when she was almost raped looking at the zombie children Ichigo realizes this and yells "MOVE" as he slashes the zombified children.

Both Saeko and Ichigo somehow get away from the park. They arrive at a staircase that leads to a temple. They run up the steps and when they get to the top they look around to make sure there were no undead on the top of the temple grounds.

When they go inside the temple Ichigo looks around and finds a candle and he lights it. He then takes out Saeko's clothes and hands them to her. "Here you go, I'll go behind there while you change."

2 minutes later

* * *

"I'm done" Saeko says with her bedroom voice. Ichigo waits a second then gets up and goes to her. Then he sits down and stairs at her for a few minutes.

~Awkward silence~

Ichigo gets up and looks around then he looks at the sheath at the back of the room. "This is a real katana Ichigo says before he turns to Saeko. "Hey Saeko, there's a real sword hear so you won't have to keep using your wooden one."

"Oh thanks" Saeko says in a distant voice. "Oh, yeah I also found a present for you". "What" Saeko said in a slightly surprised voice. Ichigo took out blood pads from behind his back.

"I think its that thin girls use to stop the bleeding down there." Saeko then starts laughing in a good natured way. Ichigo then gives her a genuine smile. Then the atmosphere gets tense.

"You can ask why I hesitated." Ichigo gets serious and says "For you to act like that something serious must have happened". "Well don't get it wrong Ichigo, it wasn't about the kids… when I was younger, I was almost raped.

I was coming from kendo practice where a man just grabbed me. I was scared at first but then I kept calm until the time was right, then I elbowed him. He then started grunting on the floor with pain.

I started to beat him with my bokken. At first it was self-defense but then I started to enjoy it. I left that man in a pool of his blood. When the police arrived, I told them what happened.

That night I got a ride home from the cops. When I saw those kids, it made me think back to that time. I'm not like you guys, I enjoyed hurting him." "But Saeko we are all like that now".

"Yeah... but I was like that before. I'm a monster." "Saeko don't call yourself that… I'm going to tell you a story that I was going to take to my grave.

Flashback

"Kaya are you alright? You don't look alright" Chizuru said in a worried voice as she got closer to "Kaya".

"CHIZURU GET AWAY FROM HER" Ichigo yelled. Chizuru then turned to look at Ichigo. "Ichigo what's wron- " that was the last words Chizuru said until she gave off a bone chilling shriek.

Keigo and Mizuiro tried to pull the zombie off from Chizuru's arm.

Ichigo slices the zombie's head off at the last second and then saves Chizuru.

Mizuiro ripped a piece of his shirt off and ties around Chizuru's arm.

Ichigo stands in front of the trio just to make sure none of them came around the corner. That was the biggest mistake he maid because when he turned around Chizuru was biting into Keigo's neck and had her hand over Mizuiro's face.

Mizuiro's had tears in his eyes and his last words were "Ichigo, kill us". Zangetsu had sliced through the three with just two swings. Ichigo's next impulse was to throw up on the ground.

My head then started throbbing

Flashback end

"Then I woke up in the office with you guys. So, Saeko you are not and will never be a monster okay. And even if everybody believes you are, I won't.

Then an awkward silence ensues and both Ichigo and Saeko go in for a kiss.

Saeko leads on the kiss and forces Ichigo to the ground. 30 seconds of nonstop kissing. Ichigo as unwilling he was, he has to put his foot down. "Saeko, we can't"

Ichigo says as he broke apart from the kiss. "Why not" she says in a disappointed voice. "It's because they will be attracted to the noise. It will also be problematic if you get… you know!"

"Well okay Ichigo can you at least hold me while we sleep? I don't want to be alone tonight"

"You know you will never be alone" Ichigo says as he blows out the candles and falls asleep with Saeko in his arms.

* * *

**Well how was that for a long awaited chapter. Yeah Just to let you know that chapters will be longer than this**

**What's Next?**

**New faces/Takagi Residence/ Surprise guest**

**Well till next time**


	9. Dead's Despreate house rules

**Welp, I'm back with another chapter after like forever right when I said im gonna come back sooner. Oh yeah Happy New Year. A hectic year of 2015 has passed let see whatever crap may happen in 2016. I tried to get this out on Christmas but then it got postponed to January 30****th**** then My laptop started acting up. Meaning I dropped it in the toilet , it broke. Didn't save my work then I had to buy a new laptop. But I'm back! (and at the end I was being lazy) So….. yeah lets get into this.**

* * *

_Bleach is owned and was produced by Tite Kubo. High School of the dead is a Japanese manga series written By Daisuke Sato and illustrated by Shoji Sato. I don't own either of these shows/manga's._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Zangetsu'_

"**Hollow"**

"hnnnn" Ichigo mumbles as he wakes up.

"What time is it" Ichigo says groggily to himself.

Ichigo starts moving around to adjust to the darkness in the room.

"Hey Saeko, wake up" "hnnnnn" "Come on wake up" "Ahhh….. Good….morning". "C'mon we're leaving".

"But… I can't see *yawn*". Ichigo sighs, gets up and creaks the giant wooden door open a bit to see outside.

"We'll use the light to gather our things and were leaving." Saeko sits upward and stretches and then says "Alright.." groggily.

4 minutes later.

Ichigo looks out the door and walks out.

"Alright, lets go…". . He then walks out the shrine to get a better look outside.

When Ichigo looks in front, he sees a spread out group of them coming at him from the steps of the shrine.

'How the hell.? Why the hell are they here?' Ichigo thought to himself He then looks at Saeko to see if she is ready to leave.

However, he sees her looking down at herself still inside the shrine, as a shimmer of lightly gently shows over her hair covered face .

"Come on Saeko we got to go". Saeko silently walks forward but says nothing with her hair still covering her face. 'Oh Hell no I'm not starting with this shit'.

Ichigo go runs behind Saeko grabbing her face and chest. Making her drop her bokken and katana.

"DON'T PULL THIS SHIT ON ME NOW! WE HAVE GONE TOO FAR TO STOP NOW!YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR PAST JUST AT LEAST MAKE A FUTURE TO REMEBER!"

Ichigo yelled "Hah.. hah….Now are you ok" Ichigo asked.

"Yea… I'm fine, you can let go". Ichigo lets go of her and she picks up her katana and bokken.

She then jumps and cuts two of the zombies one of them has blood spurting out their body and the other's head is on Saeko's bokken.

" Oooooooooooooooh shit. I broke her" Ichigo says looking at her terrified.

He then starts attacking the ones behind her. Few minutes later. As Saeko slaughters them Ichigo is getting little by little more afraid of her.

'I hope she doesn't cut my head off by accident.' As most of them are cut down, Ichigo decides that this was the best time to run away. "Come on Saeko lets go".

Both Saeko and Ichigo run behind the shrine so they can escape from the rest of them that are coming up the shrine's stairs.

A few hours ago

*YAWN* "What time is it?" Kohta says while he gets up from his bed in one of his guest rooms. "Oh…. its 10:30 a.m.? That late?" Kohta says while he hurriedly gets up.

Minutes later.

Kohta walks around thinking to himself.

'It's already this late and they're still not back… Well considering how far we were from the Takagi residence, yesterday, it makes sense, that they are not here so quickly. Hopefully though their still alive, Miss Busujima and Kurosaki are both detrimental to our survival….

Weeeelllll now I should at least check out what guns we are working with and the ammo'. Kohta thinks with an evil smirk.

Kohta walks down towards the Garage/Basement of the Takagi Residence.

"Oh hey Mr. Starrk how are you" Kohta said to a man that was standing in front of a table with a toolbox on it named Starrk.

The man name Starrk had blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck, which is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle.

He has a faded goatee and has, a necklace with a baby shark's mouth around his neck... He is wearing a black under shirt with a black cargo pants and dark brown plain shoes.

"Oh hey kid" Starrk says in a unsurprised gruff voice.

"What are you doing down here." Starrk says.

"Oh, I'm just here to check on the gun situation…..

Okay…. I just want to see some of the guns you didn't show me from yesterday, what are you doing down here?" Kohta admits after Starrk gives him a frank look.

"I'm down here to check on my Babies Lily and Ginger." "Lily?! Babies?! Ginger?!"

Kohta says looking confused. Starrk goes over to a suitcase puts it on the table he was standing in front of and opens it. "I'm talking about my most prized pistols. They are two AMT Hard ballers." Starrk says to Kohta

" Oh I know those. It was a series of pistols that were a clone of the .45 ACP Colt M1911 made by Arcadia Machine &amp; Tool (AMT) from 1977 to 2002."

"Well you don't know these_. _These were custom made by a guy I know who's really top notch. His name was Urahara Kisuke. Weird guy but he was a good man. These guns more specifically are AMT Commandos. The original AMT Commando was a 5-inch-barrelled (127 mm) version and didn't have a loaded chamber indicator nor beavertail grip safety.

The improved Commando is a compact model of the 5-inch (127 mm) Government with a 4-inch (102 mm) barrel but retaining the frame of the Government model.

It also has no chamber but uses wood to suppress the sound of a shot. Only people within a 20 meter range can hear it.

It has a designs of wolves for handles and takes an American Revolution feel with the trigger being sort of a pulley system. It's in .40 S&amp;W and has an 8-round magazine capacity."

"Oh wow" Kohta says with a sadistic smirk. "So kid you said you wanted to see the rest of the guns". "Hells Yeah".

Some time later

Alice runs down to the Basement looking for Kohta.

"Kohta are you in here?" "And this is the Mosin–Nagant rifle mounted with a telescopic sight which was commonly used as a sniper rifle by-"

"Hey Kohta" "Hey Alice, whats up?"

"Hey kid who's the girl?" "Oh yeah that's right, you were asleep when we came in yesterday, we only met down here when I accidentally woke you up."

"Alice, this nice man's name is Starrk, Starrk this is Alice". "Sup girly how are you." "I'm fine Mr." " So Alice why did you call me?"

"I have a feeling that Saeko and Ichigo are going to come soon so, I want to be the first people to greet them."

"Alright… Hey Starrk you want to come with us." "Nahh, I just want to take a nap. You guys go ahead." "Alright, I'll see you later"

*Sigh* "Time to nap".

Meanwhile

"Psst … Takashi, I have a plan to put the ointment on Rei, all you need to do is" *mumble* *mumble* *mumble*".

...

"That's cruel Ms. Shizuka…. But it might work".

Takashi then walks out the hallway and into Rei's bedroom.

"Hey…. How ya doing" Takashi asks politely. "I feel like crap because of you" Rei says in a harsh but subtle tone.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" "As many times as I want!"

"Rei … look, I came here wanting to know what I can do to help you. I am really sorry about yesterday. Let me make it up."

"*huff*

…. just rub some ointment on my back" Rei says in a tired voice after she rolls her body off her bed.

"Takashi, turn around and don't peek." Rei says as she changes out of her shirt in an annoyed tone.

Rei then lays flat on her stomach and burrows her head into the pillow. "Takashi you can put on the ointment and don't try anything.. I trust you". Takashi walks towards Rei's bed and Rei turns and looks in the eyes.

"Please be gentle, Takashi."

"Hold her down". Ms. Shizuka yells walking in.

"Roger" Takashi says as he forces Rei down lightly on the bed by her shoulders. Ms. Shizuka grabs the bottle of ointment rubs the oil on her hands and applies it on Rei's back.

After..

"Takashi, you asshole, All I needed was a little ointment not a visit from the school's nurse."

"Look, It's better than me doing this. She knows where to put it unlike me."

"Get out…" "What why are you snapping at m-" "GET OUT.. My Boobs and back are killing me because you used them to balance an AK 47"

" Because of me, there probably a size bigger because-"

"Argghh"Rei yells as Takashi is forced out the room.

" The things men do for women….well, since I've got nothing to do, I'll explore the house more" Takashi says as he starts walking around the mansion going up the stairs.

After looking around different guest rooms, Takashi goes up the stairs towards the high rise at the back of the mansion and he sees Tatsuki, Kohta and Alice.

"Hey guys" He says. "Oh hey Kumuro! Arisawa, Alice and I are up here waiting for Ichigo and Busujima." Kohta says politely.

"But why are you guys doing this at the back of the house" Takashi asked" "Because it would make the most sense" Tatsuki says in a snappish attitude.

"Yeah, I had the same idea because the front of the house would be heavily guarded. It would be much easier to come through the back."

"How long were you guys here?" "Well, me and Alice came here just about 10 minutes ago but Tatsuki was here almost all morning."

"Well I can't just let them wait out there and let him get eaten can I" Tatsuki says seriously. "Well I'll gather everyone so we can have a meeting about our current situation."

Takashi says to leave the predicament he's in with an angry Tatsuki. 'She did only say him right' Takashi thinks to himself as he starts walking down stairs. "KUMURO, THEY'RE HERE" Kohta yells.

(Ichigo's pov)

"Well, we can finally calm down Saeko" Ichigo says as they start walking towards the gate.

Later

"And this is Mrs. Takagi, my mother" Saya says to Saeko and Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you" Saeko says politely.

"A Pleasure" Ichigo says. "It is nice to meet the both of you." Tatsuki then pulls Ichigo in a hug.

"I missed you, you big idiot" Tatsuki says in a slightly tearful tone.

"I was so scared you died." "It's alright Suki, It's alright" Ichigo says comforting her.

During his heart warming reunion with Tatsuki, however, some of the surrounding females in the back of their minds had protests.

Tatsuki releases her grasp of Ichigo and goes back to where she stood. "Well I know you two have gone through an ordeal so I will take you two to your rooms."

Mrs. Takagi says to Ichigo and Saeko. "Ok, while my mom does that, the rest of us should talk about what we should do next. They can find us later.

20 minutes later

Mrs. Takagi gave a small tour of the mansion to them, and left Saeko in her room to settle in.

This left only Mrs. Takagi and Ichigo. "So here's the final stop, your room." "Ok lets go in" Ichigo says when they arrive. Mrs. Takagi then gives him the rundown of what's in his room

"So I've been meaning to ask this of the group, how did you guys get outside the school?"

"Well….. we all were in different areas when it happened but long story short, we met up at the teacher's lounge, then created a plan to get to the buses and here we are."

"Oh my, what a journey you must have had" Mrs. Takagi chuckles to herself. "

"Well anyway there are few shirts in the dresser over there that should be your size because of Miss Arisawa's inquiry. You can give me your pants size later after you get settled in. Just relax and get acquainted with your room ok hun" Mrs. Takagi says and then leaves the room.

A few minutes pass as Ichigo goes and looks around his room and puts Zangetsu and his stuff. "Hah… I'm so tired." Ichigo says as he takes off his shirt and goes to the window opposite the door.

"Uhh… I'm sorry I came in" Saya says when she walks in to Ichigo's room with a slight blush. "It's ok Saya, what do you need" Ichigo says as he turns around in front of Saya which makes her blush even more.

"Uhh I uh just… wanted tooooo see if my mom was here because Sa-aaeko said that she was with with you!" Takagi said stumbling over her words.

"Well…. I guess she would be in her room if anywhere. "

Ichigo says thinking to himself. "Well if that's all then I'll see ya later, if you need me, I'll be taking a nap. " Ichigo says then yawns to himself.

"Well… I-I'll see you later" Saya says as she hurriedly tries to leave. "Hah… I wonder what that was about" Ichigo thinks to himself as he lays on his rooms bed.

Thinking to himself and then drifts off to sleep. **"That Psycho chick was PSY-CHO. Guess that's how she got the name" The albino cackled to himself**.

_"However she may better his chances at living" Zangetsu concurs. _"You guys again?" Ichigo yells meters away. "Why do I keep dreaming you guys every time I sleep?"

**"The better question is why the hell are we still underwater" The white copy yelled at Ichigo "I thought you would be at least happier now that you got your first little kiss." "From a crazy one no less" The albino says to himself. "**

Ichigo didn't realize until now that he was underwater.

He out of nowhere started gagging and then holding his throat. _"Relax, Ichigo, the water will not drown you." Zangetsu said. _However Ichigo continues to gag on the water.

Shiro then jumps and punches Ichigo in the gut. **"What… Kid's an idiot". ** Ichigo then wakes up in the room in the Takagi residence.

"Hah.. I can breathe again" Ichigo says to himself quietly.

"Good you're up" Tatsuki says to Ichigo as she walks in. She goes into his dresser and throws him a black long sleeve shirt which has yellow 89 number on each opposite shoulder.

"Seems you got stronger Ichi-kun" Tatsuki says under her breath. "….Hmm, You say something" Ichigo says as he looks at her slightly curious.

"Oh nothing." Tatsuki says as she watches him get dressed.

After he gets dressed Tatsuki guides him to the room everyone was conversing in.

As they were walking flashbacks of the deaths of Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru flooded into Ichigo's mind. 'If Only I didn't hesitate when Chizuru was bitten.

I might have saved their lives. Also, I need to get these dreams checked out. If only there was someone on this complex who was a doctor, besides the school nurse.

Saeko said I had Multiple Personalities too, so a Psychologist would be in order. I don't really want everyone knowing I have this problem.

So I'll try to ask Mrs. Takagi if' Ichigo thinks to himself. As Ichigo walks in he sees a sight of which he did not expect.

"STOP TALKING THIS SHIT LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR MOM!

AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FAMILY MEMBER. MOST OF US DON'T EVEN KNOW IF OUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE OR DEAD.

STOP BEING SO STUCK UP AS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DO"

Takashi yelled at Saya while he held her up by her blouse's collar.

"I KNOW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US WOULD KILL JUST TO SEE AT LEAST OUR MOMS SO STOP SAYING THIS SHIT LIKE YOU DON'TGIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER."

Takashi continued.

"Ok man… that's enough, chill out" Tatsuki said to Takashi in a slightly sad type of voice..

"Yea, I'm okay now, you can put me down now.

After Takashi gave a few huffs, he put Saya down gently. There was a calm moment of silence between everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry" Takashi said. "Yeah, you should be" Saya said calmly and slightly sullen. "Ahem... Now that everyone is here what do you think we should- .

" Saya said while she was fixing her blouse and trying to stay composed. "What's that sound?" Ichigo says cutting Saya off.

"It sounds like a bunch of car Engines" Saeko answers. Saya looks out the window and sees a bunch of black Cadillac's SUV's and two trucks coming through the gates.

Everyone then goes out on the high rise in the room to get a better look. "Vans" Takashi says to him quietly. "Yes, it's the formal lord of the Tokonosu, the head of the Takagi family.

The man who judges everything by his rules. My father". As Saya's father gets out of the second Cadillac coming through the gates. One of the SUV's brings a giant cage with one of them to the head of the Takagi's front. At this point a whole crowd gathered around him and the cage.

"This man's name is Tetsumaki Doi. He was the former retainer for who had served the Takagi. He is also my best friend. He got bitten saving another one's life. That is something noble for one human to do. However! He is no longer human, he is something dangerous now. Therefore!"

Saya's father yelled and said Valiantly. As he started talking he unsheathed his sword and one of his workers opened the cage. He gave a clean strike and cutoff it's head. Everyone who saw this sight was appalled and Ms. Shizuka closed Alice's eyes.

"This is the world we live in, it doesn't matter if it's friends or relatives ! If you want to live FIGHT!" Mr. Takagi yelled as he walked away guided by Mrs. Takagi.

'This is the world we live in. We have to kill to stay alive even if it's Chad, Orihime, or Uryuu or if it's even Saeko, Tatsuki, Hirano or the others.'

Ichigo thought to himself. "Hey Hirano, you ok, you don't look so good." Takashi asked curiously. "Swords are incredibly inefficient." Hirano said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" "I said there inefficient" Hirano said strongly. "A Japanese sword can break if it hits bone, It's useless if it slices three of four people."

"You can't say that for sure!" Ichigo interjected. "Someone's strength determines that factor take my Zangetsu for example. And how good are guns when ammo runs out" Ichigo said in a serious voice while scanning the crowd not looking at anyone around him.

"Even in the way of the sword, strength, of the person physically and mentally, quality of the sword. If These elements are high, that person would be a force to be reckoned with.

Suddenly Ichigo randomly ran out the room. "ICHIGO" Tatsuki yelled and then ran after him.

Before others were soon to follow, Hirano sounded out an audible "Tch".

"What was that for" Takashi yelled in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Once a sword has blood on it, it's impossible to-" "Dude, you need to chill out-" Takashi says as he puts a hand on Hirano's back.

"Don't touch me" Hirano snapped at Takashi. "And don't interrupt me either. You can't even shoot a gun properly." "HIRANO, you need to back off."

"Nghh" Hirano says as he runs off. "Hey comeback" Takashi says as he walks after him and Alice follows him suite. "Jeez!, What's with everyone running off all of a sudden!"

Saya says angrily and impatiently. "One big Happy family" Saeko says to herself

Takashi POV 15 minutes later

"Damn it! Kohta is pretty quick on his feet."

Takashi said frustrated. In his frustration he goes to hit the wall adjacent to him when a little person and her dog came up running to him.

"Takashi! Are you and Kohta mad at each other? I can't find him anywhere." Alice said worriedly. "No we were –er , yea we were" Takashi said calmly with a slightly fake smile.

"Then I have an idea, go talk to him, lets go and talk to him together!" "I don't know if I can do that?" "Of course, you can since coming to Saya's house, you two haven't done anything to keep you busy!" Alice says happily.

"Come on, Zero, lets go find Kohta so we can bring him to Takashi!" As Alice left, Takashi started to take in what she said. 'It's like Mutiny on the Bounty' Takashi thought to himself.

Takashi then had a flashback from 8th grade. He remembered how he learned about voyagers who created conflict because they were at peace since their usual struggle was not a threat anymore.

When the voyagers got back from their peaceful lives and returned to their struggle to live lives, their unity was diminished.

Ichigo's POV 17 minutes earlier

'He's Here?!' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo then suddenly ran out the room.

He then heard a voice that could only belong to Tatsuki yell his name but he was focused and did not care what he heard at that moment.

Ichigo ran into the huge crowd that the Head Takagi previously gathered.

Ichigo was shuffling through, the crowd until he grabbed a rather tall black haired man by his shoulder.

"Dad…dad" Ichigo said lightly sobbing.

The man slowly turned around and as he turned around he, had a young black haired girl with him.

"Ichigo" The man and girl both said simultaneously quietly both in disbelief.

Not even ten seconds later, they all hug each other tightly, all sobbing at different levels.

The young girl, was sobbing heavily, Ichigo was sobbing moderately and Ichigo's dad was sobbing like he wasn't going to stop.

"Ichigowwww, I was so saddd… I thought I was newwwer gowing to see you again" Ichigo's dad said

"I missed you so much Ichi-nii!" The girl said. "I missed you too Karin." Ichigo said softly. "Where's Yuzu" Both Ichigo's dad and Karin looked away darkly.

Ichigo's eyes then flashed a dark black and gold as he remembered what he heard on the bridge. "She got bitten by one of those things while we were packing to meet you for the spring break."

Ichigo's Dad said with the most serious expression Ichigo and Karin had ever seen in their lives.

Ichigo looked down teary eyed and full of Regret. Karin still continued to sob lightly looking down.

_**Flashback : 3 days before Z-day**_

Ichigo's POV

"HELLO ICHIGO!" Ichigo's dad yelled over Ichigo's cellphone.

"CAN YOU SHUTUP IDIOT I JUST WANTED TO CALL TO SEE HOW THINGS ARE GOING WITH YOU GUYS!" Ichigo yelled over his phone laying down in his bed in his dorm.

"Hopefully your stay at this far away school hasn't made you weak." Ichigo's dad said.

'My Dad, Isshin' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Are Yuzu and Karin home?" Ichigo said totally disregarding what 'Isshin' said.

"Ah… they're fine my only son however Karin's out playing soccer with her friends."

"Great.. that means Yuzu's here. Put her on the phone will ya." Ichigo said.

"Don't you want to talk to your old man about the girls you've-" "Stop not interested." Ichigo said cutting him off.

"Bwahhah…. Masaki your eldest child doesn't love me!" Isshin said while Ichigo heard this in the background.

" Dad, can you please just put Yuzu on the phone" Ichigo said tiredly.

After a few minutes of shuffling and footsteps, a voice came to the phone.

...

"Ichi-nee?" A soft voice said in the Phone.

"Yuzu?".

"Oh, Ichi-nee, I haven't seen you in months, how are you, I really miss you." Yuzu said really expectantly with bright jubilance.

"I'm doing fine, how are you doing." Ichigo said to Yuzu happily.

"I really haven't seen you all in a long time. I feel home sick." "We should really meet you over the spring break and go somewhere." Yuzu said.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" Ichigo heard in the background.

"Oh no… oh no oh nononononono!" Ichigo said. "I think it's a great idea" Yuzu said.

"I do want to see you guys but I'm scared of what goat chin there might do coming."

"Ichi, I don't think you can get out of this". "I'll rent out a hotel for us and we will be around the beach area during the break" Isshin said in the background.

"Hah… there's no way I'm getting out of this right…?" Ichigo said tiredly to Yuzu. "Nope". "Yuzu tell Ichigo that we'll pick him u on the second day of spring break vacation."

"Ichigo did you hear what papa said?" Yuzu asked. "Yea.." "Welp.. Yuzu, I gotta go think about my life choices so I'll talk to you later." "Okay Ichi-nee, I love you" Yuzu said

Present Time

Yuzu's I love you echoed in Ichigo's mind over and over.

Ichigo kept thinking about this ad there was a calm moment of silence.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled looking for him in the crowd.

Tatsuki then ran to a mop of orange she saw from a few yards.

"Ichigo I..!" Tatsuki said happily.

Tatsuki then saw Ichigo's company and was instantly confused.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Karin…" she said softly and slightly taken aback.

Surrounding Tatsuki was just three people lightly sobbing at that point.

"Hello, Tatsuki, you've gotten older I see". Isshin said with a fake smile that made him goofy while he was still sobbing with a little snot coming out of his nose.

Karin hugs Tatsuki lightly.

After some time past Isshin tells Ichigo and Tatsuki how he and Karin got to the Takagi Residence.

Ichigo also explained why Yuzu was not with them. Then Ichigo and Tatsuki told them how they got out the school.

At the end of all the conversation there was a true understanding between the four and their situations. After the sobs, they were able to at least smile for having each other and knowing each other was safe.

"So, Ichigo, if I'm not mistaken you're able to stay inside the main house right?!" Isshin asks.

"Yeah…?" Ichigo responded. "Can you at least keep Karin stay there?!" Isshin says seriously.

"I don't want her to go through these rough conditions outside and be around these"

"I also don't want her to be around these unknown people who could be on the brink of breaking" Isshin said so that only Ichigo could hear.

"Hey, Tatsuki can you take Karin to the house?" Isshin asked.

"Sure ok " She responded

"Dad, why don't you want to come too?" Karin said sad and slightly scared.

"Because I saw a super-hot chick in one of the tents!" Isshin said with thumbs up.

...

"Tch…" Karin said "And just when I thought you were being a good parent goat chin." Karin said walking off following Tatsuki to the main manor.

*Chuckle*

"That's the worse lie you ever told" Ichigo said shaking his head.

"What's the real reason?" ...

"Well, think about it like this, if a man who was formally in the tents gets promoted to go into the manor, what do you think the others will think?

.. They'll believe it to be unfair and they'll start thinking, why not me. This will cause an uproar over something idiotic. Then them as you call them will start coming due to hearing all the commotion." Isshin explained to Ichigo.

"Well, if you really must stay out here, food might be scarce so I'll try to bring you some." Ichigo said. "Thanks but no thanks that will also cause suspicion.

"WHAT IS All COMMOTION ALL ABOUT"

Takashi's Pov

"Onii-san!" Alice yelled for Takashi.

"Hurry, come with me" she says as she tries to catch her breath.

"What happened?" "It's Kohta, Kohta's in trouble." Alice says as she grabs Takashi's hand and starts running.

"You don't want to screw with us!"

"Just give them to us Already!"

"NO".

"Hey you know these are tough times!"

"A kid shouldn't hog all those weapons like that." "Hand them over to us.."

"NO! I'm borrowing these from someone and besides there's no one here that can use them as well as I can." "You little brat! Yoshika asked you nicely so stop being selfish!"

"We only want them so we can protect everyone here!"

"WHAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION ABOUT"

Saya's Pov

"Didn't he come this way?..

Geez that fatty is such a pain sometimes." Saya said.

She starts walking around the area a bit and then notices Saeko watching the Koi ponds.

"They're magnificent Koi fish… It's pretty rare to see this kind of fish." "In addition to Kendo, you're also have a part time job at pet co." Saya says trying to be smart …

"I don't think the mood we have here is acceptable as it is." "You know the reason for that don't you?" "Today is no different from Yesterday or tomorrow".

"The Happiness we knew is long gone". "the world we know in our memories are completely destroyed!" "So were back to the question you asked a while ago."

"Yeah.. Do I come with you guys or stay behind with my family, regardless of what I do nothing will be the same… Just when I thought I was beginning to understand what type of world we're living in papa just had to go and do that demonstration….. Is it really okay to be so carefree like this?

We still got a while before we're considered adults. Even in a world overrun by them it's still possible to feel shame and love".

"And fun as well though.. I have robbed someone who wasn't them of their life…. It was supposed to be assisted suicide. But ….. no.. helping with suicide is not something that a child should have to do".

"In order to save myself, I left my classmates behind. I don't think what I did was wrong but the justice that kids are taught about, what is it!?" "I saw a familiar face that was.."

"WHAT IS All COMMOTION ALL ABOUT"

...

"Th-This punk kid thinks that those guns are his toys."

"Hm"

"Tell me your Name Boy!I Am Takagi Sou-Ichirou, Don Of Our Patriotic Organization"

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hirano Kohta Fujimi High school second year class B Attendance number 32!"

"Do not speak so boldly Hirano That I Myself had to come here is proof that you have caused a good deal of trouble." Don says valiantly.

"Dear this boy is-" "I know he is from her class."

"Well then.." "Why will you not hand over the guns?"

"Sir.. Without the gun.. I.. I'll go back to what –to what I was before with the old me. I thought I finally found something I was good at!" Hirano said losing his control crying.

"Such as..?!"

"I.. uh I-"

"Such as protecting your daughter!" Takashi says cutting into the heated conversation.

"Ko- Komuro". "Komuro…

I see, I have heard your name.. You have known Saya for a long time.

"Yes sir but your daughter has been under the protection of Hirano here!"

"He is the one who's always had our backs, the real reason we were able to make it here. " Ichigo cut into the conversation walking up to a few steps away from the head of the Takagi family. …

"Kohta" Alice says as she runs up and hugs him.

"Even I can see how much courage he has Don Takagi." Mrs. Takagi says.

"And I can too papa!" Saya says as she walks up to Kohta's side.

As Saya comes, the whole crew gathers around him making sure at all costs to protect him.

"He may be a freak and a worthless gun otaku, but Kohta here is the reason why I'm still alive, he's one of my friends.

He's been protecting me unlike you papa!

* * *

**So Sorry and just when it's getting good. But it is the cut off for today. I promise that I won't do that whole ¾ year not uploading thing ever again. Just so much stuff happened and I had to get some specific parts down. So until next time!**


End file.
